Between Worlds - Sequel to Above Worlds
by WhatWouldValeryDo
Summary: Demon World has always been a world she vowed never to live in. She didn't understand their habits, their complex rules and her entire existence revolved around her not getting close to them. Now with an upcoming tournament and demons getting drawn to her how can she escape? Not belonging to any world & having a stubborn demon as a lover was not exactly her picture perfect life.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the gods tried to invade and destroy Spirit World, Hiei and Valery spent a lot of time traveling between Human and Demon world, trying their best not to draw attention to them. They would either come and visit out of the blue or be gone for days on end.

One day upon returning to Mokuro's realm where they were staying she greeted the pair.

"And to what do we owe this honor?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"An invitation came for you two. Yomi wants to speak with you, well more her." Mokuro said looking at Valery.

"And what business does he have with me?"

"All I know is that a lot of creatures are more and more curious of the presence of a goddess among us demons."

"How cute and if I refuse this invitation?"

"You can, but I would recommend not starting a quarrel until the next leader of Demon World is decided." Valery cocked an eyebrow. She knew the winner of the 3 one extended the time between tournaments from 3 to 5 years. She knew Hiei has been training for the upcoming tournament that year. She however had no plans to participate. All beings could enter and only one fighter received the title of leader of all demons. Up until now all rules kept the peace between worlds. However you never knew what could happen. That day she sent out a message, accepting the invitation. The next day an escort arrived for Valery and Hiei. He followed in to the surprisingly obedient nature. While they were traveling through Demon World he couldn't help but hear the words escaping her lips.

"This is not my home." He quickly followed in to her very stern expression and took her hand into his.

"It could be." He stated giving her hand a gentle squeeze but still kept a pair of worried eyes on her. She hasn't diverted her gave from the passing scenery.

"Demon World is your home. Whether you like it or not, you were born here. But even after all these years of peace it still smells of decay and blood."

"Not all Demon World is like this. I can show you more peaceful places" she finally averted her eyes to him. "Peaceful places?" his eyes softened seeing her curious expression.

"I'll take you. I've been too busy with training, I'll take a break."

"I'm guessing that is not one of those places." She stated looking beyond the caravan towards Yomi's realm in the horizon. Compared to where they were living it looked a lot more modern. Valery had the same stern look in her eyes when they entered the realm. There were taken in an area that represented a temple and were sat down in a room. She carefully scanned the area to see little to almost no furniture apart from the table in front of them. She was quick to frown upon her surroundings while the demon besides her remained indifferent keeping his usual cold gaze. Soon the door slid open to announce the kind was about to enter and Valery just rolled her eyes at the second in command. The tall demon entered the room accompanied by his son and the second in command. Only the king sat down at the table. The second in command was rather upset Valery and Hiei did not stand up for the king but Yomi was quick to dismiss him and his son.

After some trivial talk about the realm and how strong everyone was, the king diverted the discussion to Valery. She was wearing the same unreadable expression on her face trying not to look annoyed for being there. Yomi was feeling the mood of the room and was trying to read into her/

"I can understand why you do not feel welcomed here. Even if this is not your first time to Demon World this is your first time meeting me Valery."

"It's not about feeling welcomed. I just don't take kindly to kings or rulers of any realm."

"Obviously Spirit World has caused some hardship for you." Her eyes trailed to him looking bored.

"I am sure you did not call us here to talk trivial matters." He chuckled slightly arranging his long hair. He advised his son and second in command to leave the room. When they were out of sight the king spoke again.

"I believe you are well aware the tournament is approaching." Valery just nodded even if he couldn't see her, he could read her energy and the way her body moved. "I intend to win it." Hiei scoffed and Valery just nodded again. "After I do I intend to unify Demon World."

"Good for you." She stated.

"However you must know that I have ruled over this part of Demon World for over 500 years."

"Had no idea." She stated coldly much to Yomi's annoyance. However he politely continued.

"The leader's word is absolute. Care to know what my first order will be?"

"Not really but I have a feeling you are going to tell me regardless." He smirked.

"I will claim you as mine." Hiei got up. "You will what?" Yomi looked over at him.

"You have not marked her as yours yet, I can feel that. And even if you would, my world would be supreme." Hiei looked crossed until her laughter echoed loudly. They both turned to her. She finally lit up a cigarette and her bored look turned to that of extreme confindence.

"Bizarre creature you demons. Thinking that if you mark someone you lay claim over that person. How simple to think that. Mark or not, gods couldn't part us. What makes you think you could?" she asked through her teeth increasing her energy. The second in command quickly rushed in but Yomi motioned him not to intervene.

"A woman with such a burning fire belongs near a ruler."

"You may be a strong demon, but piss me off and I will level your entire kingdom to the ground." She said getting up "I will never be yours Yomi." She stated showing him the middle finger to which his commander gasped at the disrespect. Valery existed the room.

"I'll see you at the tournament." Hiei said and went after her. They also insisted on not taking the escort back and just took their time walking through Demon World. On the way back Hiei was being more silent than usual. Valery was stealing glances hopping he would just snap out of it eventually but to no avail.

"Hiei?"

"What?" he said snapping at her, but in a few seconds his eyes showed her he regretted that outburst. He swore under his breath diverting his eyes from her.

"Would you prefer someone with a rank?" her bright laughter echoed through the forest they were walking through.

"Give me a break. I would consider getting in the tournament just to punch his snob face."

"However you are a goddess and he is a king."

"I am not queen of anything." She stated coldly. He finally looked back at her.

"Do you want to be?"

"No, ranks hold few importance to me. But you seem to care about them."

"It's troublesome."

"Then why are you entering the tournament?"

"I like to fight."

"You do, but ranks in demons have a different meaning."

"I have no alliance. Plus the only way I would hold an upper rank would be to win in order to offer you a more worthy partner." She looked in his crimson eyes that had that determination locked in them.

"See exactly, that right there. Stop it."

"Stop what woman?"

"That flow of thoughts. I don't need a king." He came near her "Whether you like it or not you are a goddess that also holds sacred powers."

"I am the goddess of Darkness. I don't see people bowing down to evil unless in fear."

"Darkness is also soothing."

"That is why I am your darkness." He smirked and they resumed walking.

"Tell me more about marking." He turned to her amazed.

"I thought you did not follow the demon ways or cared."

"They are your ways, I can at least hear the out." He nodded attentively as he was searching for the words to explain.

"Most demons don't have a mate, they like the thrill of the game, but not the commitment that comes with it. However if two demons do decide to join in that union then they mark each other. Holding someone's mark signals other demons that the other is claimed."

"So this marking ritual, how is it performed?" he went behind her and unveiled her left shoulder tracing with his fingers the spot between her neck and shoulder. "Through biting, right here." She turned to him. "So I would have to let you sink your fangs into me?" she asked watching his lustful gaze.

"Mhm and you would have to do the same."

"You know in Human World people marry each other." Hiei snapped out of his state and looked in her eyes/

"We have that too if we wish."

"Really?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact there was a second invitation for you. There should be a wedding we would need to attend in the third kingdom. Those demons requested your presence there for advice."

"What?" she asked baffled "We should be there by the end of the day if you are interested." She just nodded wondering why he didn't mention it earlier. To her surprise this realm wasn't all she pictured in her head. Although there were places not even the strongest demons would dare venture, Valery came in just one day to see the world from a different perspective. If it was good or worse that before it was still hard to tell at that point.

Where they were staying was wild and unattended. Even the skies looked darker and the air held the smell of past sins. However they both didn't mind the gloomy realm.

Yomi's did not appear to be of Demon World except for the demons roaming about. It gave a deceiving sense and his methods were knows to be the opposite of what he tried his realm to look like.

Upon reaching the third realm they were both greeted by a tall demon whose horns made him appear even more imposing. He was the current leader of Demon World.

"I finally get to meet in person two living legends. Hiei the bandit, ruthless demon that all Demon World knows and Valery the bringer of darkness, goddess out of this world. Welcome."

Despite the desert arid climate in the realm the spirits were high and lively. They were taken to an arranger terrace that overlooked the training grounds and were offered cold drinks. Valery looks at it weirdly and sniffed it.

"Pha! There is enough alcohol her to put down an elephant."

"Don't drink it. It's far too strong."

"Of course, you're a goddess, apologies, I'll have some wine brought for you." She wanted to say something but decided not to.

"So lord Varus to what happy event do we owe this invitation?" the demon giggled at her choice of words. "Oh I'm no lord. I merely got lucky after the kings got exhausted at the last tournament. I may be strong but I am not that strong." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"So then who is the king of this realm?"

"Well Yusuke of course."

"Yusuke?" Hiei laughed at her surprised face. "His ancestor is the former kind of this realm. After he passed away, he was left in charge. That's why he still comes to Demon World. Varus here is the second in command."

"But now the leader of Demon World?" Hiei noded.

"You really have weird customs. Why are there realms with kings then?"

"Well they used to fight for power back in the old days until the tournament. Even if that stopped and limited them to a now 5 year combat, no one split off the realms. There are enough evil demons out there. At least the ones under their control are at bay."

"I see your point Varus." Suddenly a small demoness made her way quietly to the table and sat near Varus.

"Everyone meet my future wife Uzume." She gracefully nodded without saying a word.

"So you wanted us to join the wedding?" Valery asked puzzled.

"Yes and also we require your help." Her eyes widened and Uzume finally spoke.

"Are you the one?"

"Pardon?"

"The one who knows the human ways?"

"Well yes…" her face brightened instantly as she sat up and went to hug Valery.

"Thank you, you have no idea how hard it is to plan a human like wedding with so little information."

"What?" Valery looked even more puzzled and Varus laughed.

"Excuse us, but we want to have a wedding in the traditional human way as a symbol of peace between Human, Demon and Spirit World."

"Right." Hiei retorted. "You two are demons."

"Well yes, but we will still be keeping some traditions, but who better to unify the marriage that a goddess? Maybe in the future we can unify 4 worlds."

"I'll be taking that strong drink now." Valery said.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Hiei and Valery retreated to the room they were given. While Valery had only a few sips of the strong drink, Hiei was fairly drunk. He tripped over something, immediately standing up straight and looked at her with big eyes. Her bright laughter rang in his ears seeing his to distraught by such a simple thing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're funny" she said much to his surprise but oddly enough found no strength to be annoyed "I have never seen you drunk."

"I am not." He stated stumbling a bit to the side and cursing at some imaginary object that made him loose his balance.

"I don't mind, it's actually quite refreshing seeing you like this."

"This is not the warrior way." He stated bluntly trying to maintain his posture.

"Mhm and since when did we care about that?" he shrug his shoulders wondering where that statement came from and crawled slowly into bed. She quickly joined him giggling to herself but being rather intrigued by the outcome of the night.

"How do you feel about a human wedding happening in Demon World?"

"Propos….propiste…"

"Preposterous?"

"Exactly. Demons have their ways." She rolled her eyes. Rules, laws, demon customs.

"Are you following them with me?" he looked her way trying to focus his thoughts.

"You are and always will be my only exception." She smiles when he pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"For how long have you been breaking your code for me?" he tried to see behind her question but couldn't. However she knew very well that creatures of different breeds should never mix.

"For as long as I can remember first seeing those bright big eyes. Now stop it. I know you are trying to hinder my core. Go to sleep. I have loved you and I still do. Now sleep." Content with his answer she cuddled closer. "And I have loved you." She could feel his caress on her skin and slowly drifted to sleep.

The following day would be eventful. Varus requested to see Hiei and Uzume went with Valery to learn more about the human customs. While trying on different gowns, Valery couldn't help but notice a bit mark on her skin. As the future bride did a twirl she stopped smiling at Valery and followed in to where she was looking.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to stare." She small demoness took no offence to it. That mark was there for others to know she was taken.

"I am sure all of these customs from all over the worlds are a bit confusing for a goddess."

"I was not born one."

"No, but you were born a pure blood. Pure bloodlines are rare these days." Valery just nodded politely hiding away the fact that she hated all these demons knowing so much about her. Not being part of any world and not living near her own she created her own ways and values to live by.

"Did Hiei ask to mark you?" she went back on their conversation in the forest. " Well not exactly."

"Did he explain to you what it means?"

"He did." Uzume smiled.

"That's good, I'm happy." Valery looked at her not really understanding her worlds.

"It means he's very serious about you."

"That I knew."

"You know he would go to the end of the world for you, but marking takes it beyond love. Hiei has always been such a lonesome creature, feared by many."

"I was never afraid of him. Can you tell me more about marking?"

"I could, but I think it's best you ask him." She replied winking.

She tried later on in the day to find a way, to formulate the question, but decided in the end to keep quiet, much to his annoyance.

"This is the hundred time you drift off staring into space." She looked in his eyes. "It's nothing."

"Something is bothering you and you're not telling me." Varus soon joined the table angering Hiei further.

"Yusuke will be joining us tonight." He stated with a wide smile "I can't believe I will be a married man in 3 days." Hiei looked around at the preparations and scoffed.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Ask her." He stated coldly crossing his arms over his chest. She shook her head and took a drink from the cup before her. Varus faked an excuse and left them alone.

'I don't know how to approach the subject." He watched her curiously. She had never had problems in expressing her emotions.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." He said with a hint of worry in his voice. She was looking down at her lap trying to find the words.

"In the forest…when you told me about marking. You had a look in your eyes like you wanted to…" his eyes widened and slowly extended a hand to her but stopped half way. He wondered if he scared her back then. She turned to look at him and jumped a bit surprised by his hand inches away from her. He pulled away and got up.

"I didn't want to scare you." She blinked a few times and took his hand motioning for him to sit back down. He complied but he considering his actions.

"You didn't scare."

"Then what is it?" he asked exasperated.

"Do you want to mark me?" his body stiffened by the sudden blunt question, then he quickly relaxed and a small smiled curved on his lips.

"This is what has been bothering you? Don't worry, I won't force anything on you."

"That did not answer my question."

"Why are you so hung up on this? It is not one of your customs. It's demon behavior." She frowned for not receiving an answer.

"I need to go help with the flower arrangements. See you when Yusuke arrives." And just like that she got up and left. Seeing Hiei finally alone, Varus joined him.

"She looked trouble, I hope everything is ok."

"That is not your concern."

"True, but you two are my guests and friends."

"Don't confuse the two. I am not your friend." He looked coldly at Varus and his eyes stopped at his mark. Varus put two and two together, but so did Hiei. The demon lord smiled.

"If you want to mark her, she should know." He looked where Valery was helping.

"It's not her custom."

"That is not the point. Maybe she desires such an union with you." Hiei's eyes widened slightly as the possibility formed in his mind. She couldn't grasp the idea entirely because he didn't have the ability to portrait the meaning to her. He made it sound more like a possession than anything else.

When Yusuke arrived they all sat together for drinks, but Hiei and Valery were sitting across from each other, not really interacting. He would steal glances at her in order to see how mad she truly was, but she was playing a good game of pretend. However they would still be sharing the same bed that night and he couldn't wait for the night to be over. He faked his tiredness and went to wait for her in their room.

Around 3 am she still didn't come to bed and he grew impatient of waiting, so he went out to find her. She was finishing the flower arrangements. He slowly went closer to her hopping not to startle her but his sudden presence. He was analyzing her curious eyes following in with every flower she picked up with her delicate hands. She would occasionally put one closer to her nose and smell it, a soft smile paying on her lips. Like many times before he was watching her live in an environment different than his.

In a swift moment panic took over his mind and he rushed to her side quickly, but gently pulling her by the hand. Her shock soon subsided seeing his so distressed.

"I know what is missing from here. Come with me." They left the realm in silence and went further in Demon World to a spot few knew. They entered a clearing where there was a small river flowing. The banks of the rived has wisteria trees who beautifully swung with each passing breeze of the wind.

"You're right, wisteria flowers would be a beautiful touch." He pulled her under a tree and they sat down in the grass. Hiei diverted his gaze away from her while he was trying to start the conversation.

"You asked me if I wanted to mark you and I didn't answer you." He said his eyes fixed on a spot in the grass.

"When you heard it from me and Yomi it made you think of possession. That if I mark you, there is no escaping me." His eyes became filled with anger only for a short brief moment then he finally looked at her.

"If we would mark each other we would be bound in an union. I would be surrendering myself to you and you to me. It's a form of connection and we would belong to each other. I would be yours from there on out and you would be mine." He took her hand into his "I know it sounds savage to you since it's not your custom, but think of it as the ultimate confession a demon can give. Sex is usually empty of emotions for us and marriage can be arranged or forced, but marking your mate is the only way to express ourselves. So to answer your question, yes I want to mark you, because I want you in all that sense."

Finally Valery understood the meaning of the ritual and exactly how much Hiei needed to belong to her. She gently kissed his lips then caressed his cheek.

"Thank you for telling me." In demon law two distinct demons should never mate. He is a result of such an event and knows first thing the consequences that follow. However due to those same rule he should never and could never find a mate like him. A mixture of fire and ice, the only one. However since he met her there was an undeniable feeling. She carried the same burning passion and hate in her eyes. However having been accustomed to humans have softened her and created the creature now standing before him. When he learned she was a different race he first deemed it impossible, that she would never look his way. But she did and all those stories about him have not once scared her. When she was the only one left he certainly knew no other creature could stand beside him.

"And if I want you as my mate what do I need to do or say? How do I go about this?" he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. She was willing to see it through? Did he just hear her right?

"What did you say to me?"

"Did I offend you?" she asked concerned "No. I just didn't hear you right."

"What must I do or say to make you my mate?" she asked again with the same determination as before. He pulled her closed watching her every expression.

"You did hear what it implies right?" she just nodded, her confidence ever present.

"If we go through this we will belong to each other from that moment on."

"We do belong to each other, but only in the sense I find important. I want it to also be in the way you see fit."

"We'll also bind out souls and energies. If one of us will ever be hurt the other's mark will hurt." She just nodded accepting his words. "Are you sure you want this Valery?"

"Yes, I am sure." She answered smiling.

"Does this setting look fitting to you?" she just nodded thinking who was this demon before her. He inhaled softly trying not to let his emotions control him. He let her do it first, but when he took his shirt off he found his hands shaking. She carefully sat of him lap facing him. "Left, correct?" he nodded looking into her eyes as she slowly leaned in and exposed her fangs. She rested her hands on both sides of his shoulders and he shivered slightly when he felt the warmth of her breath on his skin. Valery has rarely seen him in this state only a handful of times, so she knew well the importance of this moment. She gently kissed the spot she needed to mark. When her fangs dug in his skin he tensed up briefly before relaxing to her touch and feeling her energy link with his. She carefully retracted her fangs and soon leaned back and looked in his eyes. She then took off her own shirt. Using his right hand he placed it behind her head in order to push her hair aside. His eyes were gentle but focused on the spot he was about to mark.

"Are you certain?"

"I am."

He pulled her closer onto his body and took in the scent of her skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly got closer to her neck.

"Are you scared?"

"I'm not afraid of you Hiei." She could feel his strong heart beat against her chest. She flinched when he dug his fangs into her skin but relaxed, not letting her blood hurt his at all and cause him any pain. That night they both gave themselves to each other under the wisteria tree, sealing their matting ritual.


	3. Chapter 3

Valery was the one who honored the wedding ceremony for Varus and Uzume in front of all the guests that day. The ceremony was beautiful and as soon as the party started everyone went to drink, eat or talk to the ones they knew. Yusuke was chatting up with Valery when Yomi approached them. She was his in the corner of her eyes but still stayed focused on Yusuke.

"Those were some beautiful words you said for them."

"Thank you." She stated coldly. Yusuke watched the interaction carefully.

"Yusuke would you mind giving us a few minutes alone?"

"She doesn't look like she wants to be alone with you Yomi."

"Of course she doesn't, because she was quick to judge my intentions." She finally turned her angry gaze to him. "You are not a piece of meat that will be imprisoned when you become mine. But you have the intelligence and the power of a ruler. You have a strong sense of right and wrong and I need you by my side." He extended a hand to her but Yusuke stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Hiei and Kurama approached.

"Look I know everyone is interested in her, even an idiot like me can see the looks she attracts. But Valery and Hiei are my friends and you are overstepping." Yomi just nodded and got out from behind his back a rose. Hiei was quick to grab it and incinerate it.

"My fists are anticipating in delight the tournament where I'll get to pound you to the ground for trying to touch het. Believe me I will get mu chance to defeat you."

"Now please, we are after all at a wedding." Kurama mentioned "And we are drawing unnecessary attention." Yomi directed his attention to Valery until he heard his name called out by Mokuro.

"It is not polite to want another ones mate. It's demon law Yomi."

"What?!"

"She's Hiei's mate. I'm surprised you haven't noticed by now." Yomi turned to Valery who held her determined gaze. She pushed back her long hair to reveal her mark and he felt the energy pattern.

"You're tainted." Valery laughed cruelly at his remark and pushed Yusuke aside positioning herself in front of the tall imposing demon. "I told you before I'll level your kingdom. I have no alliance with you and never will. I'll make you ruler or nothingness before you get to touch me. I'll kill everyone close to you then I'll place a paper crown on your head king." Their energy levels grew.

"Yomi!" Varus's voice echoed. "Yes." He said powering down but still keeping concentrated on her.

"Valery, you too." She just smiled and calmed down her energy. "You two can solve it in a few months at the tournament where no one is holding ranks."

"I am not participating, but I also know demons like him, no matter how strong, can't win."

"A work Yomi." Varus insisted and he finally left.

"You should join the tournament. " Mokuro said "We need more warriors that can maintain the peace."

"I go by different rules and being queen of Demon World is not something I wish." Valery concluded and left them feeling the need for some solitude so her steps took her to the training grounds. She was still training, but not with the purpose of the tournament. Demon World wasn't even her world to begin with. Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke all had connections with it. Hiei and Yukina were born there, as well as Kurama. Kuwabara belonged to Human World, all had a place to call home. While she could be as kind hearted as a human or ruthless and strong as a demon, dark angels carried no ties to any place. Like a shadow , you could see them, but they were not of any world.

"Valery we need your help." She turned around but saw no one. She was all alone on the training grounds. She looked up where the festivities were but all seemed fine. "Valery help." She heard the same voice like carried by the wind, barely audible, but there. Again no one was near her but a sense of panic starter to grow inside of her. "Can you hear us?" a surge of energy could be felt and the wind picked up. A portal was forming in front of her generating a lot of energy that drew the attention of everyone at the wedding. Valery covered her face and took a few steps back. A hand from within reached out and grabbed her.

"Valery!'' Hiei yelled running for her. By the time he could even get close, the portal closed taking Valery along with it. He cursed violently and passed all the guests in order to go to his room and retrieve the talisman provided the last time they were in Spirit World. Kurama ran to him.

"Hiei where are you going?"

"To get her back."

"Do you know who did this?"

"No, but this time I will kill whoever is responsible."

"Don't act harsh." He stopped and looked at his former partner. "Rash? Would you act differently?"

"No, but…"

"Then stay out of my way." Entering his room he got the item needed that was placed in a pocket next to the vile or her blood that he still hasn't used. Strapping his katana to his side he looked at the strange object that started emitting a green light. "Find me Valery." His partner entered the room to only find a trace of Hiei's energy but not him. He could feel he was no longer in Demon World. Kurama took Yusuke and had only one destination. Even if it hasn't been a year, Koenma has returned to Spirit World and Valery was not against it as long as it had nothing to do with her.

Hiei arrived somewhere in Human World. He recognized the university Kurama worked at. He carefully motioned closer and surely enough saw Kurama waiting for someone in front of the gates.

"This is off. He couldn't arrive before me. Unless this thing doesn't let me feel time the same when traveling." Kurama waved at someone and in sight came Valery who gave him a small peck on the lips. Hiei quickly came closer ready to kill them both. "What is the meaning of this?" they both turned looking surprised to see him.

"Hiei, it's been quite some time since your last trip to Human World. How have you been?"

"Long? We just spoke a few minutes ago." Valery motioned closer. She was wearing a white summer dress and had her hair up as opposed to the get up she had at the wedding.

"Hiei are you feeling alright? We haven't seen each other since the first Demon World tournament."

"That is not possible." He felt their energies and indeed they belonged to Kurama and Valery.

"Honey, let's take this discussion somewhere else." She said placing a hand on Kurama's chest. Hiei saw a ring on her finger and his eyes widened. Eventually with little convincing he followed them to their home and sat in the backyard drinking a coffee.

"Alright, tell us what happened." Valery motioned to the demon.

"This is not right. You were taken away and I came here looking for you to find you engaged to Kurama." She sighed. "Hiei, I haven't seen you in over 10 years. You left for Demon World after we broke up."

"You were at the tournament, you came to see me, you are my mate Valery." Her eyes widened and looked at Kurama for a resolution. "A demon ritual, where they both mark each other, devoting themselves to one another." She looked back at Hiei.

"I'm sorry but we are not mates." He got up and asked her to reveal her left shoulder. As Valery said they were not mates and there was no mark on her. Hiei felt his entire world crumble and sat back down.

"Tell us what events led to this moment and maybe we can find an explanation together." He started slowly explaining after gathering his thoughts and concluded an hour later to the moment they were in now. Valery looked disturbed by all the events she heard and excused herself for a few moments. Kurama turned a grave look to his friend.

"I have never knows you to lie, but we both find it a bit hard to believe your words. After you and Valery split up, you went to Demon World and never came back. You hurt her then and it's not fair for you to come and do it again."

"I am not making this up, I came here using this."

"How did you get that?" Kurama asked knowing the artifact in his hands.

"I received it. It's supposed to help me find her." Kurama finally had a realization and called for Valery. She hesitantly came in sight. "Darling, this is Hiei, but not the Hiei we know."

"What?"

"He mentioned you were banned to other worlds, but we both know you were here all this time. My assumption is that you arrived in an alternate time line, with a different set of events from the ones you knew." Hiei watched Kurama.

"This amulet follows her energy. Of course if brought you to where a version of her exists."

"So you are saying I might end up seeing replicas of her in time before actually finding her?"

"Yes, replicas of all of us." Hiei groaned annoyed and sat up nodding at both of them. He existed their home taking one look back thinking how could this even happen. He concentrated on her, the amulet taking him somewhere else. Upon reaching his second destination he realized the amulet was also using his energy to travel. He figured he had 2 or 3 more trips before he needed to rest.

He found himself in front of an imposing villa and he could feel the magic surrounding the place.

"Why was I brought here?" soon he felt a demon energy behind him and quickly got out of the way avoiding an attack. Some humans exited the villa and watched the newcomer weirdly.

"What is your business here?"

"I need to find Valery." They stood their ground until Valery came out with another demon next to her.

"Do you know him?"

"Mhm, he is from the former group."

"Is he the one who exiled you?"

"No, not at all." She said approaching him "What are you doing here Hiei?" just by that question alone he knew it wasn't his Valery. Just a different version taunting him. He knew she has been banished to different places, but didn't know how they all looked like.

"You are not the Valery I seek."

"Well I see no other me around."

"When was the last time you saw me?"

"Umm…right after I quit helping Spirit World when we got our spirits mixed up." All the time lines were different with a different mixture of events.

"Were we ever together?"

"What? No, you never wanted to so I just left you alone at some point." Memories were similar but not the same. He felt like going mad. "I'll be leaving." He took the amulet out again and much to everyone's surprise he soon vanished.

When reaching the third destination, Hiei left like he underestimated having more trips. He felt his limbs grow heavy as he tried to walk towards what looked like the god of Rebirth's temple. He barely made his way up the stairs and rested his tired body against the imposing doorway.

"Someone just entered the grounds." He heard a male voice. He knew the place well, he has been there before. He was called there two weeks after he tried to save her from that feudal era. Back then after he was reborn, they all felt the moment she died. She hid her energy and with the help of other demons, created a portal to return. He remembered his surprise when she ran in his arms and cuddled at his chest in the very spot he was standing in now.

"She can't be here." He said trying to focus his vision on the man before him.

"Valery, do you know him?" she exited the room she was in and just nodded.

"Friend or foe?"

"Well, I don't know much about him. I only met him once before." Hiei looked at her ready to collapse.

"Take him inside. He doesn't look too good." Hiei slightly pushed back the man who wanted to help him inside the temple. "Ni, I need to leave." She came by his side.

"Not in this condition. Now will you please tell me your name?" Hiei looked away from her as he was being helped and taken inside.

"My name will not provide you anything." He stated coldly.

"Alright, I won't force you." He bitterly looked at the cup she gave him. This Valery barely knew of his existence. What sort of torture was this? Did he get lucky due to her being punished? Apparently in all the time lines, him and her were barely an item to begin with, if none at all.

"You do know he's a demon. He might be dangerous."

"Don't worry, he isn't."

"How did you even meet him?"

"One day in the forest. That is all you need to know." She sat in front of Hiei.

"How can I help you this time?"

"You can't, I am looking for my mate."

"I'm sorry, was she taken?" he just nodded.

"Do you think she is around here? I can feel all living creatures in the area."

"She's not here, you can't help."

"Hey, be more respectful to the goddess." She motioned to her keeper to calm down and Hiei raised his eyes to meet that gaze he loved so much.

"You are looking at me like I am familiar to you." He diverted his eyes back to the cup in his hand.

"Tell me demon why is your body covered in my scent?" his red orbs darted to her.

"I am looking for a different version of you."

"Are you from another time?"

"I am."

"And am I your mate?" he nodded.

"That is a lie." The keeper lashed out.

"Please sit down. He does carry my scent, but I haven't touched him like that."

"Like you mating with a demon?"

"Yes," she answered "You wouldn't." she looked at the keeper "This is not about the me here. The Valery he knows clearly is different. And who are you to say I wouldn't mate with a demon?"

"Because we are different breeds."

"We are, but I am not one for rules." She looked back at the demon next to her "Excuse him, he tends to get too stuck on rules. So, how did you manage to get here?" she showed her the amulet that was supposed to take him to where he energy was. "Traveling like this will render you helpless. Maybe you are not using it right."

"Not like it came with a set of instructions."

"Of course. Maybe I can find out more about it."

"I don't have that sort of time."

"Either way you are not going anywhere right now in your condition."

"Mistress why do you intend to help him?" she looked at the keeper and softly spoke. "His Valery is all alone out there. If it were me I would feel lost and lonely without my mate." She extended a hand for his amulet and he reluctantly held it out for her "Don't worry, I will give it back to you." He slowly nodded.

"It's Hiei." She smiled softly "Did you ever think about me after the forest?"

"You were all I could think about. Just know I am not too good with expressing what I feel." She just accepted the answer and took the talisman in her hand, letting his rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Valery woke up in an unknown room that was poorly lit. In the distance she could make out the horrible sounds of battle. She circled the room with her eyes, but since there were no windows she couldn't tell if it was night or day. She heard footsteps approaching and a key turn to open the door. She quickly got on her feet ready to attack. The person on the opposite side of the door stood surprised seeing her in a fighting stance. However instead of attacking she gazed at the man before her. His red orbs flashed as he took a few steps towards her and grabbed her by the arm forcefully dragging her out of the room.

She just stared at the man in disbelief. His arms and face carried scars from the battles fought and his gaze was not of the man she knew. He took her to a room where she saw Koenma, looking all worn out and tired. He was studying a map laid out before him. The former ruler raised his eyes and nodded to Hiei who pushed Valery before him. Yusuke also came in sight. He looked like he aged considerably as he wore a very tired expression. Koenma spoke.

"We will be blunt with you. You have been brought here to this time line to kill someone. We have put in your travel most of our energy and resources. You were not easy to find so you must consider our effort." She stared at him not saying a word. She knew of the existence of different time lines due to her being banished. She just never knew of alternate times with them in it.

"Are you sure this frail creature is the strongest?" Hiei asked coldly.

"I am sure. She is the only one who survived her heart failing, twice." Valery looked at Hiei and she could read the hate in his eyes. She cupped her hands to her chest trying to calm herself.

"What happened here?" she finally asked and Yusuke scoffed. Koenma cleared his throat.

"We all need to remember this Valery is different." Hiei caught her by the hair and yanked her backwards. "How can she be different?" she watched him with unsettling eyes and his gaze went to her mark.

"You're marked." She punched his sides and escaped his grasp backing away in a corner revealing her fangs. Hiei's sister came in the room and gave her brother a meaningful look.

"She has done nothing to you brother."

"But I still loath this creature before me." Valery's eyes widened in shock "Why do you hate me so much?" Yukina spoke again.

"Forgive him. His hate is not really directed to the you present, but to the Valery from this time line."

"Why?" she barely asked.

"After banishing you so many times you grew stronger and unstoppable. You came back set on vengeance for what I did to you." The former ruler of Spirit World said "When your heart stopped you began absorbing stronger creatures in order to live, feasting on their flood and dark energy. You manage to lose yourself in just a few months. Kuwabara was the first to die when you came for us, then Botan, Yusuke's wife Keiko, Shizuru. You created armies to benefit you and we are down to our last defenses. This is why we need you to kill the Valery here." Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.

"No, that is not how it was supposed to go. That is not me."

"It is." Hiei said violently. "No, I came back and I came to tell you I'm alive. I renounced my Phoenix powers and wanted to end myself the second time my heart stopped. You saved me."

"No, I would never save the like of you. You burned realms and cities. You killed thousands for your personal pleasure. Why would I want to save you?"

"Because you love me." She screamed at him. He lashed out grabbing her by the neck and raised her above the ground. "I never loved you."

"Hiei let her go." His sister pleaded. Valery concentrated her dark powers in her hand and she grabbed the hand trying to kill her. Hiei felt like his arms was boiling and he finally let her fall to the ground. She panted hard but her eyes never left his.

"You can lash out all you want at me. But from where I came you are not the coward I see before me now. You had the guts to open your heart to me and fight and I have loved you for everything you did and said. I get you're mad, but if you ever lay your hand on someone else's mate again, then you won't have hands to ever touch anyone again."

"Who is your mate?" Yukina asked making her way between them in order to prevent Hiei from attacking her again. Valery got back on her feet her eyes still locked with his.

"Hiei is my mate." His eyes widened in stock then in a fit of anger left the room just as Kurama came in from scouting. "My ears might be deceiving me, but my eyes are not. There is a time line where he actually succeeded in being with you." He said smiling. Valery held onto her head feeling the pressure of the entire situation.

"He must be worried sick. I'll help you out, but I need to return."

"Well that will be hard. It will require a lot of energy and resources to open a portal again. And with the state of the worlds now, it will be nearly impossible."

"What? You brought me here asking for my help and now you are telling me you can't get me back?"

"Calm down. We will eventually find a way after peace is restored." She growled and existed the room they were all in. Slamming doors she swore out loud, mad at the entire situation. She stumbled inside a room and her eyes landed on Hiei. She quickly figured she entered his room and turned to open the door. He swiftly turned her around and pushed her against the hard door, his lips forcefully crashing onto hers. She bit his lip hard struggling against his weight. He swore and hit her across the face, sending her to the ground. She spit the blood from her mouth and looked at him.

"It pains me to see how low you can stoop, that in you there is no trace of the man I came to know. You are despicable and foul." He came closer and extended a hand to her. "Don't touch me!" she yelled powering up. "Stop it, you'll draw attention."

"Get away from me!" he backed away a few steps allowing her to calm down. He sat in a crouched position and looked at her. "I hate you more because you remind me of who she was and who she might have been." Her eyes started watering again and it took every power inside of him to not get up and hug her.

"I'm sorry you had to go thought this." She could feel the words getting caught in her throat. She inhaled sharply trying to calm herself. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Hiei." He groaned and sat up walking to her. She backed away scared but he gently took her hand and wiped away a tear.

"This is not on you. We are asking and putting a lot on your shoulders. You don't have to cry for the sins of this world." He caressed her cheek tenderly but she just looked away and slowly removed her hand away from his. "I don't need your pity."

Hiei opened his eyes rapidly feeling the burn on his mark. Valery looked his way.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"She's hurt."

"I see, your mark, you can feel her." He nodded his head and soon felt a tremendous headache creeping up on him.

"You still need to rest for your next trip." She sat near him and presented the amulet "It opens. If you have something of hers you can put it in this small slot. Then the jewel can locate her and not be confused by all the energy in the worlds."

"How did you discover this?"

"I asked my keeper to contact some demons he knows that are in contact with the Spirit World. They have archives of information on old artifacts."

"Who are those demons?"

"He will not tell me their names, but at least it got you the desired information." Hiei's eyes widened and got out of the temple. He looked around and darted in a direction not far from the temple. He stood face to face with himself.

"What magic is this?"

"No magic, I am real. I just came to give you some advice. Stop watching her from afar, she won't wait on you forever and move on. Go to her and let her know you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you will be miserable without her. Trust me, I know. Stop hiding and go to her. That night in the forest meant a lot to both of you."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I've been there, lived it and what you are feeling now will not go away." They heard footsteps and turned. Valery gasped looking at the two men. They were similar, but she could tell them apart.

"Nice to see you again" Hiei watched his other self stumble upon himself trying to find some words to say "Are you one of the demons that helped my keeper with information?" he just nodded "Thank you. Would you mind coming inside? I'll fix you a cup of tea as a thank you."

"I don't drink tea."

"Coffee then?" she asked sweetly "It's fine." Hiei rolled his eyes "He's accepting your invitation. Now I need to be on my way. She's hurt and needs me."

"I still think you are in no shape to travel. It will use a lot of energy."

"I can help." Hiei said agreeing to give him some of his energy. Looking at them from the outside make him wonder if he was just as awkward around her and unknowingly. He left them both in order to get to his last destination, the one with his Valery.


	5. Chapter 5

Now with a new burst of energy he felt confident to travel to his next destination. He poured a few drops of her blood in the slot and spoke "Find me Valery. My Valery." This time the amulet emitted a blue light and soon took him away.

When arriving he couldn't exactly pin point his location. He looked around at the post-apocalyptic world before him. Soon he focused on her energy only to arrive in a field to witness Valery fighting Valery. They were ferociously attacking, ripping each other apart. A bit further he saw himself and Kurama battling other demons and Yusuke's spirit gun attack crashed in a hoard going their way. He didn't have time to understand why Valery was battling herself. She was launched back by a dark energy and stumbled backwards to only launch her own attack at her replica.

He jumped in the heat of the battle and sliced through some demons, only to find himself facing his replica, starring back with wide eyes. Valery was hit and sent flying, having Hiei rush and catching her. Their eyes locked and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Both landed on their feet and quickly dodged a new attack that came swirling past them.

"Quick briefing?"

"I need to kill her before she destroys this world."

"Does not sound like you."

"Then you never truly pissed me off." She yanked him by the shirt and kissed his lips quickly. She heard her own replica laugh.

"Ok this is stupid."

"You can't kill me! I have the power of countless creatures." Valery cocked her eyebrow.

"This bitch has been ridding me all day and she's getting on my nerves." Before Hiei came she was battling halfhearted, letting the pressure of what she did in that time line get to her. But now she was watching her and seeing just another enemy. Her energy skyrocketed just like back in Spirit World when the gods attacked. Instead of creating a barrier to protect others she was using the energy for her benefit. Her eyes darkened and her claws clashed brutally as she ripped through the demons sent to her. Hiei summoned his Dragon of the Darkness flame and launched it towards the replica of Valery. She managed to resist it and lashed back with an attack. Valery pushed him out of the way, taking a strong hit directly to her stomach. She coughed out blood and hit the ground. Demons charged and forced the others away from her.

"How can you defeat me when I am stronger?" Valery groaned in pain as she sat up "Because I never give up?" she charged and they clashed again in battle, ripping apart the ground underneath their feel. They both knew their weaknesses and they knew how to battle in order to avoid getting killed by the other. But one Valery was fearless and heartless while the other was fueled by emotions.

"I'm surprised you managed to win the war against our parents" a hit collide with Valery's face and an equal punch hit the other. Valery wiped away some blood from the chin and was rethinking her strategy backing away. "Are we scared?" she was strong, but the other matched her, if not surpassed her. She also felt pain while the other was not susceptible to it that much. She suddenly came to a full stop and let her transformation subside.

"Is she mad?" Yusuke asked trying to pay attention to her fight, but also stay alive in the middle of the demons. "She has a plan." Hiei stated slashing through one of the foes. "She's better." The Hiei from that time line said not taking his eyes off her. Valery held onto her ribs watching her mirror image take slow steps towards her. She needed a window of opportunity to get that close and she realized that for this battle she can't fight fire with fire. She was darkness but just her own, while the creature approaching her carried sins of all the creatures she devoured.

Valery stood her ground, a warm red aura surrounding her. "Get out of the way!" Hiei's replica yelled out over the battle field and made a step ready to pounce in battle. Hiei came in front of him, knowing the aura belonged to the Phoenix.

"What are you going to do, heal me?" Valery has only used it for healing, but she was well aware it held more power than that. She cast flames her way as a distraction and went ahead, kissing her replica, then pushed her. "And what was that supposed to be, you parting gift?" Valery smirked.

"You'll feel it soon. I am not stupid, I know I don't have enough evil in me to compete against your dark powers, you are too tainted in that sense." But she had something the other no longer had. Her mirror image stopped and looked down at her body feeling the surge of power imploding from within. Valery covered her eyes as a bright light washed over the battle field, scattering the other to ashes. He stood there just watching the place her formed self once stood. Hiei came over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned to him, eyes filled with tear. As much as he hatted that sight of her, he wrapped his arms around her figure.

"You did nothing wrong."

"I just had to kill myself." He made her look up at him. "That was not you, don't be stupid. That was someone who failed to become you." The other Hiei came near them and Valery felt the need to hide closer to her mate's chest.

"You lived up to our expectations." She knew he was hurting, but even he had to admit in the end no one could save her. She was brought to kill her and she did just that. A creature with no humanity left. "There was no trace of her left at all. All her emotions and memories faded, that's how it starts. She was just a killing machine."

"I know. About what I did to you…I'm sorry."

"What did he do to you?" Hiei asked looking at himself. "Let's just say that here we are not our best versions. Just take me back please."


	6. Chapter 6

She never thought she would feel something like that, but arriving back in Demon World was relieving. She apologized to Uzume and Varus, but they were just happy to see her back.

"Plus we party like demons, there are still 3 days' worth of activities." Valery faked a smile promising to join the party that night.

"You know, I could really use a drink right about now." She said to Hiei lighting up a cigarette as they went in the balcony of their room. "Let's get you cleaned up first, you're hurt and covered in blood." She just looked at the horizon and his worried eyes trailed to her lost figure. "What happens in other times line is not on us."

"I know that, the rational part of me knows that. However it breaks my heart to know I could do that."

"Not you Valery."

"You know what I mean." She calmly smoked but didn't look at him. "We got lucky you know. There I was cold hearted and you hatted me."

"I know we got lucky." She turned to him "Did you see anything else there?"

"Not there. Apparently this thing can find you if I have something of yours." He explained about the different time line he encountered.

"Wait you actually played chaperon for me and you?"

"No. I just pushed an idiot to do the right thing." She playfully pushed him and laughed.

"You're right, that person wasn't me and that demon wasn't you. I'll go get patched up and cleaned. See you at the festivities?" he nodded and left to let her get ready. The training grounds were turned to an area where food could be found and music was playing. Some demons were sparring, while others were sharing fighting stories and a few drinks. Hiei sat near Mokuro.

"Done with saving her?"

"For today." He said pouring himself a drink. Mokuro turned her attention to him.

"We could use rulers like you and her." Hiei looked back at her. "That is not why I am participating in the tournament. Plus what would mean spending more time here."

"This is your home."

"One I am not welcomed to."

"You are now. Times have changed and so have you." Hiei glared "I am saying it for the best. She has mellowed you, but still keeps you on your toes. You willingly gave yourself to her, a thing you would not have done years ago."

"Someone else can take the boring role."

"There is also the choice of king." Hiei stopped with the glass near his lips "We'll see Hiei. You never know these days."

When Valery joined the grounds, Uzume greeted her.

"I'm sorry again for ruining your wedding."

"We are all fighters here. Even if we were to fight, we would have joined in happily. I see you're wounded." She stated touching her bruised neck.

"I'll be fine. It's nothing." Uzume watched her carefully considering her words towards the goddess.

"That was a personal attack. I can't pretend to know everything about you, but I do hope this world manages to give you some sort of comfort." Valery looked at her a bit startled "Come now, let's celebrate. We'll talk serious matters later." She took Valery to her table and Varus raised his glass to her. Shortly after Yusuke and Kurama made their way back from Spirit World. Due to their intelligence they have managed to find them and see what was going on. Kurama made his way to Valery.

"Could we have a word in private?" she nodded seeing the seriousness in his green eyes and they made their way to a table that was not occupied. "I want you to hear me out before you say anything back." She nodded again becoming somewhat anxious. "I'll be upfront with you and say that me and Yusuke went to Spirit World for help and saw all that happened to you two. And I know even if you two aren't ready to admit it, but it did take a toll on you both." He smiled softly and placed a hand over hers "Hiei, even if he has a dark side to his, could never hurt you. He would much rather cause harm to himself before laying a hand on you." She raised her other hand to stop him from talking "Having seen that version of him and me was…frightening to say the least. While I knew how I could have been since I was feeling it happening to me, I never imagined what was happening in his heart."

"We all have a darker part to us."

"Exactly, but as opposed to other time lines, he knows my darkest parts and I know his. We will be fine Kurama, I'm just a bit shaken up that's all." Hiei watched from afar the interaction between Kurama and Valery. Yusuke came and pat his back.

"What was that for?" he asked annoyed.

"We consider you one of our own Hiei. You're a good guy."

"Get your hands off me, have you been drinking?"

"Not yet, but let's have a drink together."

"Where are you getting at?" he asked getting suspicious. "We both saw what you went through." He turned to the former detective surprised "Kurama is better with worlds so he's talking to her about what she had to go through there."

"What did I do to her?"

"It wasn't you Hiei."

"What happened?" Hiei was watching Valery as Yusuke explained. His steps took him closer to her even if Yusuke was trying to hold him back. He assessed the bruises on her neck and arms, the grip marks. She wasn't one to bruise easy to he figured a lot of force was used to inflict that damage. He extended a hand to touch her but quickly withdrew. Kurama motioned to his friend to leave them alone to talk.

"I'm guessing you didn't use tact as I advised?"

"Sorry Kurama, I'm not that great with tact."

Valery asked him to sit next to her and ordered a set of those strong drinks. She turned to look at him, but he was staring at the table, the anger present in his stare, his mind processing. She has seen that angry look play restlessly in his eyes many times before.

"You didn't hurt me." He cursed "A part of who I am did." Valery gently touched his hand but he quickly took it away.

"Then some part of who I am hurt you too." She frowned since he wasn't even looking at her. "Do you want to hurt me?" he finally darted his angry eyes to her and decided to take a swing from his drink in order to not say something stupid. He took a second large gulp trying to suppress his anger.

"Hiei?"

"Fuck you." She cocked an eyebrow and drank as well "I would refrain myself from ever touching you again than hurt you."

"Then why are you so mad?"

"Because some rejected part of me dared to hurt you." He said slamming his fist again the table causing her to jump slightly, but she didn't take her eyes off him.

"Look, alternate time lines have different outcomes. If we were now to go back in time and change one thing, the present would be very different."

"In all the time lines I didn't even come back or I rejected you flat on. And in truth if you haven't come to see me fight in the first tournament we probably wouldn't be here today."

Valery still remembered that day. She debated so hard if she should go or not. Hiei finally gave up his pursuit for her and went to Demon World. They were so stubborn and headstrong back then. They couldn't be in the same room for more than 5 minutes without blurring out insults. She had moved away and she asked Spirit World to give her missions that could be handled alone. She was out for coffee with Shizuru, the only one she kept in touch with.

"Are you going to join the tournament?"

"Not my cup of tea."

"Well at least you can go and cheer them on." Valery looked to the side "Look girl you had a fallout with Hiei, but they would all drop everything and come to you if needed."

"I know that."

"Then I see no reason for you not to watch them fight."

So in the end she stepped over her pride and went to the Demon World tournament. Before the fights everyone was in front of one big arena for the draw of the matches. That's when she first met king Mokuro. Hiei went to train under her and become her second in command. Mokuro accidentally bumped into Valery and turned annoyed.

"Hmm! You don't smell like the demons here."

"I'm not of Demon World." She sniffed closer "Nor are you human. Are you participating?"

"No, I came to watch some friends fight."

"Pitty." She was still looking at her trying to remember something. "I'm better get going."

Mokuro met up with Hiei in the crowd.

"And where were you?"

"Scouting out the competition."

"Hn."

"Where have I smelled that perfume before?"

"What are you on about?" Hiei asked bored "I met someone and she seemed familiar." Hiei just rolled his eyes. The preliminaries started and Valery watched all of the fights. Of course she had no intention to let anyone know she was there. By night time the final contestants had taken the fighting ring and Hiei was also one of them. Him and Mokuro took the scene and their battle was displayed on one of the monitors. Their battle was fierce and even if Mokuro was stronger, she looked distracted.

"If you don't intend to fight at full force then this battle does not satisfy me."

"Sorry, my senses keep getting invaded by a perfume I came to like."

"What does this have to do with your weird fetish?" Mokuro came closer and Hiei was ready to attack.

"It's lingering." Hiei looked creeped out "Not interested." He charged and she dodged.

"Is that sword a gift?" Hiei widened his eyes and nodded. Mokuro smirked and could then concentrate on the battle. Needless to say Hiei lost.

"That was a good fight."

"It would have been better if you haven't gone all weird."

"It was just that damn perfume from that woman."

"What did you say?"

"The red haired woman who gave you that sword if here. She came to watch her friends fight."

Hiei just stood there but as soon as he was off that stage we went in the crowd to look for her. She was somewhere near an exit in case she needed to make a fast escape.

"Why are you here?" Valery turned instantly recognizing that deep tone. Instead of answering she turned the other way and proceeded to go towards the exit.

"Get back here!"

"Get lost!" he called out her name and she turned furiously "What?!" he took a few steps closed to her.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to watch the fights. You did good."

"It wasn't enough."

"Still, it was an impressive display of power. You have gotten stronger." He just nodded his head "You look good. I'm glad to see you're well." He narrowed his eyes annoyed "You are lying to me."

"No, it's really good to see you. I need to go."

"You can wait to see who will be the winner. I can get you in the fighter quarters."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Why, because I am here?" she considered her answer carefully and looked in his eyes "It's not because of you, but you do know we can't be in the same room without flaring insults at each other."

"And what better place to do that than in Demon World in a room full of cut throating fighters?"

"I never took you for a romantic." She said laughing and he finally lightened up.

"Come on. Then I will escort you back to Human World." She hesitantly followed him in the fighter quarters. Demons turned to look at her instantly, but Hiei's cold stare stopped them in their tracks.

"Why are they looking at me like that?"

"Because of your smell."

"I smell?"

"No you idiot, you have a distinct scent." She ushered closer to his ear "What do I smell like?" to stood straight feeling a shiver run down his spine. "I'm not answering that." She pouted annoyed and sat on a bench. Hiei sat next to her watching the other fights on the screen. King Mokuro joined the room.

"Hello there, I'm Mokuro."

"Valery, nice to meet you." She went close to her ear and whispered something. Hiei watched them through the corner of his eyes. Mokuro laughed and all the demons turned startled.

"King Mokuro laughed."

"Shut up or I'll rip out your spines." Mokuro then bent to her ear and whispered something back. Valery turned baffled and then kicked Hiei's leg.

"The Hell woman? What did you tell her?" Mokuro suppressed the urge to laugh again and went to attend the next fight.

"Don't trust what was said to you."

"You don't know what she said." Hiei glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Enlighten me then." She went closer to his ear after some hesitation from both parts "She said I smell to demons like a wild matting season." Hiei's eyes darted to her and their noses touched causing them both to get up and take a few steps back from each other.

"I'm going to kill that instigating demon. How could she tell you that?" Valery shrug her shoulders "And why would you believe that?"

"Don't look at me, you are the demon." The rest turned to her. Hiei took her hand and dragged her out mumbling swears and death threats. After Mokuro's battle Hiei took Valery to her.

"Apologize now." She watched her second in command. "Oh right. Sorry Valery, I meant only for him you smell like that."

"Why you insulant bastard." Mokuro laughed again "Say that one more time and it will not end up well for you. I like this Valery of yours."

"I am not his."

"Shame you to go well together. See you."

"I'll be taking you to Human World now." Valery looked at Hiei "I can take care of myself. You need to be here." She passed him and have his arm a gently squeeze. "Take care of yourself Hiei." She added smiling "I'll see you around."

"See you around."

Back at the table Valery was giving Hiei a grave look.

"Stop blaming yourself please." She went closer to his chair, but refrained from touching him.

"We gave it a second chance after years of mistakes and different paths. Do you think we can live with that?" Hiei looked at her "Yes, we can live with that." She smiled sweetly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now, do you want to teach me how demons party?"

"I don't think you'll like getting drunk, fighting and sex after."

"You're right, let's get drunk and jump straight to the sex." Hiei almost chocked on his drink "You're hurt."

"The alcohol will take care of that." He smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

After the festivities ended, Hiei and Valery returned to Mokuro's realm. Hiei resumed his training for the Demon World tournament that was now 2 months away.

Valery made her way one day down the corridor leading to the training room. She opened the heavy door and called out for Hiei.

"Sorry to interrupt your training." He wiped some sweat off his face and came closer.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to know how much longer you are going to use the training room today?"

"Why woman?"

"I was thinking of also entering the tournament and I need to train."

"Everyone take a break." Hiei stepped outside with Valery.

"You are not to enter the tournament."

"What?"

"It's final. You are not to compete."

"Anyone can enter right? Any creature?"

"Besides the point I am making. The tournament is a blood bath with fights after fights. You don't do well in multiple fights."

"How do you know?"

"I do. If you train now and push yourself we might end up where we started or worse."

"I can handle it now."

"No." she watched him with fierce eyes getting mad at his straight expression.

"I want to join and you can't stop me."

"Don't piss me off. You can't withstand the tournament. Not in your condition."

"Condition?" she said flaring up her dark powers. "Yes." He answered unfazed "You can't overexert yourself or your heart night stop again."

"Bullshit, I have trained since then and you said nothing." He came closer and lifter her chin up "They will all rip you apart out there. You being defeated will be a much bigger prize than willing the tournament. In the preliminary fights they will team up against you."

"And I will carve the flesh from their bones before they touch me."

"If you win what then?"

"I will be the leader of Demon World."

"Why would you suddenly want that?"

"To give you back your home." He took a step away from her trying to understand how the idea formed in her head in the first place. "I don't need to belong here."

"Don't lie to me. You don't get to see that look in your eyes, but I do. You never look nostalgic when we enter Human World, but your eyes soften when we set foot in Demon World. The men look up to you. You have earned your keep. Now it's time to give it back to you." He glared cursing in his head the fact that he was letting his guard down near her, letting her see too much.

"Do what you want then. Just don't get in the way of my training." And with that he left a very mad Valery all alone in the corridor. She soon left to train in Human World for the tournament. Everyone was getting ready in order to withstand that test of endurance. After a week, Hiei was starting to feel uneasy about not knowing what she was up to. Mokuro also picked up on his gloomy mood.

"You could take a break and track her down."

"Hn."

"I don't understand why you are fussing over this, she is a fighter after all."

"She's participating for the wrong reasons."

"I hear you two talking." Hiei glared "She's not wrong. Plus if she wins, she needs you besides her. You can't have a queen without a king."

"I am no king."

"But you have the qualities of one. You have a very strong perception or right and wrong you are honest and disciplined in the art of war. With her by your side, ruling and maintaining peace in Demon World will come easy." He looked at her and just let the words sink in his mind. In all of Hiei's days only a few have been peaceful and held meaning for him. Finding his sister, becoming part of the team that kept humans safe, meeting Valery. Apart from those few happy moments, all was dark and the days blended into one another. Lost and lonely, without a purpose.

Hiei went to Valery's location. Where she was training it was like night settled in. Shadows were roaming around providing the combatants she needed to train. In the middle of a field where life could not be found stood Valery fighting off the dark apparitions. He watched her graceful stance and the rhythm of the battle. Her former scars were taken over black tribals plastered on her skin. In that transformation her hair was black as night and her eyes hallow and sinister. Her fangs shun when she screamed in battle and her demonic voice echoed in the clearing. She gripped her swords, her long claws clashing to one another in an unbearable screeching sound.

She felt him approaching and called off the shadows but not her transformation. She placed the swords near her and just looked at him. He went in front of her and extended a hand to her face having her only back away. "Don't. I know you won't hurt me." He caressed her cheek "You can enter the tournament. I know you have every intention to win, but so do I. If we come face to face in battle, I don't want us to hold back." She nodded slightly. His eyes were calm and he was seeing past that form before him.

"Until then train, but be mindful."

"I will."

"But also I have another reason for coming here. I don't want an answer now because I need you to truly think about it. You have time to answer me by the time the tournament ends. If you become queen of Demon World I want you to let me be your king. If I win, I want you to be my queen and marry me after the tournament." Her eyes widened and she felt her transformation fading, revealing her true self. "You know I am not a patient man, but I want you to really think this through." He leaned in closer and kissed her before departing back to Demon World.

They were both ready to train in order to win the tournament, one wanting to offer the other a better future. Word of Valery participating reached all the worlds like wild fire. In Demon World after training Hiei surprised a discussion between two soldiers.

"If she participates she will rule Demon World. She is not of Demon World."

"You're right. But sure beats having a bastard as a king. I heard rumors Mokuro wants to step down and leave Hiei on the throne."

"That union will be the death of us." Hiei appeared from around the corner, his fists clenched and his eyes throwing daggers. "Those words will be the death of you." They started shaking in fear. "None of us will destroy this stupid world even if you would deserve it." He passed them taking direction to Mokuro's room. She was looking out the window.

"Demon World is restless. Demons everywhere are already starting to take sides swearing alliances to one or the other. But the names spoke by the majority are yours and Valery's."

"They're just scared."

"Good, fear keeps them in place. Ever since you marked each other you have been the talk of the world."

"Not interested." He said pouring himself a drink to quench the thirst after training.

"I believe it is since you will be king."

"I never said I wanted your place."

"You have earned it by just those words." Hiei looked over and finally gave in. "I've asked her to marry me after the tournament."

"With the condition that either of you win?"

"Yes" he replied enraged "If you both loose and she will say no due to that reason then she just wanted power. But I highly doubt it. What did she answer you?"

"I told her to think until the end of the tournament."

"And it's eating you up I see." He just pushed his drink closer to his lips and didn't answer. "You truly are a simple man."

"What did you call me?" Mokura watched Hiei carefully "You want simple, normal things, but you obtain them with a lot of effort because you complicate them. When will you truly face yourself?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You are still living in the past, but everything is happening now. I've known you for years. I know when you train for pleasure, or to forget, or to punish yourself. You are damaged and won't allow yourself to be more. You wanted power to kill and be feared. Now you want to keep someone safe. Allow it to take control over you, it won't be bad. I promise."

"You really are an annoying creature."

Valery took some days off to return to the feudal era she was once cast to. She was standing in front of the tomb they have built for her when she died. The captain approached.

"We can take it down if you want."

"No, it's fine. A part of me did die here."

"You look troubled."

"I am about to participate in a demon tournament."

"Why are you doing that if you are not a demon?"

"My mate is."

"You truly are a strange woman."

"Can I spend the next days here? I could use some of that tea and company."

"Of course, the men will be thrilled to know you are back." He motioned for her to follow, wondering what was truly going on in her head. He knew she hatted demons and wanted to not partake in their weird customs and rituals. Yet here she was years later having a demon mate, participating in their tournament and living in their world.


	8. Chapter 8

**A small disclaimer before starting the chapter. I would classify it as M rated for the hints along side the story.**

* * *

In the Spirit World office, Botan just walked in.

"Reporting sir."

"I'm listening."

"Hiei and Yusuke are in training in Demon World. Kurama is also heading there as we speak. I just accompanied him to the portal. Sebastian, Bayu and Han will be going right at the start of the tournament. Valery hasn't requested yet to return."

"So that's 7 warriors. Is Kuwabara going?"

"Still in training, but yes."

"8 warriors who are also willing to keep Human World safe."

"Sir do you know something we don't?"

"No but I can sense the worlds are restless. Hiei is on Demon World's side, Yusuke will fight for demons and humans, Kuwabara for Human World. Our team will surely represent demons, but as for Kurama and Valery I don't know where their alliance lies. Also what if we have other gods enter? Or stronger demons from the depths of Demon World?"

"We'll just have to trust out fighters."

"It's not that I don't, but I fear other will try to crush them. I need you to send them all a warning message." The assistant did as instructed and went to see each of them. Valery was surprised to see her.

"What is happening? I didn't call for you."

"I know but I have a message, here." She extended a letter that Valery read and then burned. Her eyes trailed to the fire near her. Outside it was raining hard.

"Gods I can fight, there is no need to worry."

"But if someone decides to send more in order to sabotage the tournament…"

"Are we talking war?"

"We might."

"I understand. I'll go to the realm of the gods then return to Demon World. There are only a few days left as it is." As promised Valery entered the gates of the realm of the gods a few hours later. Rebirth soon greeted her.

"You look troubled."

"I need to know which of you are entering the tournament."

"None of us. War wanted so but he has been instructed against that."

"Then is why Spirit World scared?"

"Spirit World has always been afraid that someone or something might damage the lives of those humans. The worlds hold many secrets, you saw for yourself."

"Could I save them all if needed?"

"You are a strong creature Darkness, you just need to be willing to use those powers you have."

"My Dark Angel powers?"

"All of them. If the worlds will fall that is something we can't intervene in. But if rivers are to evaporate you can fill them back in. if plants will die you can regrow them. If the air will be unbreathable, you can clear it. You can heal the wounded with your sacred powers and kill your enemies with Darkness. You are a goddess. You need to start using those powers as such."

"What if my heart stops again? You think Hiei is willing to wait out another 3 years or more?"

"That I can't answer you, but no destiny is set in stone. Unlike us you use more than one power and for the greater good. Your heart will stop if you let evil consume you and lose your purpose." Rebirth hugged Darkness from behind as they gazed on the worlds beneath them.

"I always wanted for you to join us and find your place here. When I found you at first, that ominous light of yours wouldn't even let me touch you. You were scared and crying, hurt and hungry. When you joined Human World I thought you could lead a normal life, despite your powers. But then you got the attention of Spirit World. When you melted Hiei's cold heart, I was surprised. That demon had darkness written all over him, yet you showed him a different way. You have a light in you and it's up to you how you intend to shine it."

He placed a hand on her heart and she felt a surge of power rush through her. He took a few steps away from her as fiery wings sprung from her back. Her hair flowed past her shoulder losing its color becoming white and her eyes had fire in them.

"Now unleash it." A pillar or light could be seen in the clouds from all the worlds. "Summon your dark powers Valery." The gods gathered to the scene in order to witness the pillar of light being circled by dark energy. Half her body was covered in darkness while the other kept the previous form. The god of Rebirth smiled proudly and Sun looked at him.

"Well you seem full of yourself now."

"I have every reason to be. She's my prodigy after all."

"You got lucky."

"And you are just jealous."

"This girl has changed you." She god just smiled.

Down in Demon World they all saw the sky clearing as Valery subsided her powers. Hiei was still looking up at the sky.

"She's come back" Mokuro told him. "I know she will."

"You should rest, there are 5 days left until the tournament and you need to be at your best." Hiei just nodded but still stayed in the balcony to watch the sky.

"What are you dreaming about?" her voice startled him and he turned around to see her leaning against the door frame. He looked again at the sky and then back at her puzzled "How did you get here?"

"Friends in high places and new powers." He assessed her body to see if there was any damage to it then looked in her eyes. "Are you alright?" she tilted her head to the side and shrug her shoulders "Is your heart fine?" he insisted "If you are asking me if I still love you then the answer is yes."

He still wasn't moving from the spot his eyes still caring some uncertainty. "Alright then I will let you get back to whatever you were doing before I arrived." She turned on her heals and left the room. As soon as he composed himself he ran out in the hallway to find her. He traced her energy in the upper tower that overlooked the realm.

"Are you done contemplating?" she asked while turning to him. He just watched her trying to interpret how she was feeling. "What is up with you Hiei?" she frowned annoyed at his unresponsive nature. "I'm fine, you can examine me if you want." He finally came closer to her and gently took her hands into his. "Hiei, why aren't you saying anything?" she asked concerned when he rested his head on her shoulder. She could feel his weight getting heavier and she stumbled with him on the floor. "How much have you been training?"

"Just let me rest for a moment" she could feel that his energy was low. She hugged him, keeping his body close to hers. "Your heartbeat is strong." He finally lifted his head.

"Were you worried about me?"

"No, I'm implying something completely different." He answer crossed.

"You need rest, come on." She said placing a hand to his cheek. "I'm fine. It can wait." He came closer and kissed her gently.

"I think that's one of the few times you kissed me out of your own initiative."

"What, are you keeping score?" she laughed and he smiled back at her. "Stop counting, I'll make you lose track." Her big eyes followed his gentle ones. "I've missed you." She said her eyes glistening slightly. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't stand the thought of her crying over him or something that he did or said. He had seen that scene play out so many times.

The first time he had seen her cry was during a mission. They have managed to get separated in a sort of labyrinth. She was with Kuwabara, Yusuke with Kurama and he was all alone. Before they could find each other again the majority got injured. When he stepped in a room that led to another part of the castle he saw her and Kuwabara. Time moved slow when he saw an attack being aimed at her. In the last moment he managed to get in front of her, taking it on without any means of defense. He crashed to the ground feeling the pain in his chest. She turned him over and wanted to heal him, but he stopped her.

"Not in front of him."

"Don't be stupid, you'll die." That was the first time he felt his heart shatter seeing her cry. He weakly extended a hand to her face to wipe away her tears. "Please let me heal you" she pleaded between the sobs. He finally allowed her and that was the time they found out about her Phoenix powers.

The second time around he acted out, said some words he didn't mean. He always acted and said the opposite of what he felt and meant, regretting things later on. He had just been in a hearing with Koenma and he refused to lift his banishment. He was still stuck to serve Human World in the same city. When he came back he was in a foul mood so say the least. He came in the house and slammed the front door.

"Hey Hiei, some of us are trying to relax here." Kuwabara antagonized him further.

"Shut up or I'll kill you, you stupid human." Valery motioned him to let it go. "I'll talk to him."

"I don't need you talking to me woman."

"I'm guessing the hearing didn't go as planned?"

"Fuck you fox!" Kurama nodded his head in disapproval. Valery went to him when he disappeared in his room.

"You have to be a bit more patient, I'm sure he will reconsider."

"I don't need your opinion. You all live in this town, I do not."

"Maybe 6 months is not enough time."

"Shut up woman." She was reaching her boiling point. "Why do you want to leave to bad?"

"To get away from all of you." He saw those words hit her pretty hard "Did I bother you?"

"Even more so now. Don't try to act like you care or understand, it pisses me off."

"Well excuse me for caring about you."

"Don't. I don't need it." With those words like he just pushed an invisible button, although angry her eyes started watering.

Hiei tightened the girp on Valery trying to push back the memories. She parted slightly after a few moments in order to look at him. "You need rest, I can feel your body covered in bandages. How hurt are you?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed by the start of the tournament."

"I can fix it now….if you let me" he wondered why she was being so cautious around him ever since she came back. She didn't jump in his arms immediately, she barely got close and even now she was asking for permission to get close to him.

"What is bothering you Valery?" her eyes widened from the sudden question "Why are you so hard to get close to?" he struggled to lift his body and didn't accept her help.

"Nothing is wrong she said."

"Something is, you are holding up your defenses. What don't you want me to see?"

"It really is nothing." He took her hand and escorted her to the examination room, instructing the doctor what to look for. He also got undressed in order to have himself put in the regeneration tank.

"Wait" she said grabbing his hand and turning him to her. "Doctor can you give us a few minutes?" the doctor nodded announcing his return in 10 minutes. She traced his chest that carried wounds and bruises from all the training. His body was all tense and hurt from what she could pick up. His stomach was sliced, probably didn't dodge in time. She went behind him to discover more cuts.

"And I'm sure your legs look just as bad.

"I'll be fine." He said through his teeth trying to stand up straight. She gently traced his mark with her fingers and he shivered and backed away.

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Because that spot will forever be more sensitive to your touch."

"Is that bad?"

"You tell me." She went over to him, touching his chest and in a flash of instant light they were in his room. "What the…"

"I'll go run the bath. We need to get you cleaned up." He watched her in disbelieve.

"Come on, follow me." He complied with her request and let her undress him and helped him in the bath tub.

"I certainly hope you won't let me bathe alone." She slimed softly and discarded her clothes on the ground joining him in order to wash his wounds. He was analyzing her every move trying to see past her.

"What you said in the forest…did you mean it?" she asked not looking at him. He flinched in pain loosing concentration. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. And yes I did mean it." He saw her nod and finally understood why she was defensive. "If you don't want to, I can understand why." She looked in his eyes "I didn't say that. I just wanted to make sure it's really what you want." He sighed "You annoying woman." He took off his bandana telling her to bare her mind and let him in. he kissed her lips and his thoughts made their way in her head.

~ _I swear I'll kill that stupid demon for hurting me._

 _~ Huh? What is this woman doing here in the forest?_

 _~ Hn, talking, do you even know who I am….a healer? This must be my lucky day._

 _~ what are you? Why are you getting so close?_

 _~ A new team member? A girl, phea right._

 _~ So you are Valery the healer. Why are you looking at me with those beautiful eyes. I've never met a woman so willing to get close to me._

 _~ A resort, as if! You're going too? Then I will make you mine._

 _~ I wear this is frustrating, why is she in my head all the time?_

 _~ I'll make you mine, that I promise_

 _~ You're lips, your skin…intoxicating…how did I manage to lose control?_

 _~ Fuck, where are you? Are you safe?_

 _~ Your heart is beating. How could I love you less when I fell hard the moment I laid eyes on you?_

 _~ She's mine!_

 _~ You useless runt, how could you let her get caught?_

 _~ Don't cry, I hate seeing you cry_

 _~ How much more can you tease me before I end up jumping you?_

 _~ I'll find you I promise, I'll take you back_

 _~ She deserves to be happy, away from me_

 _~ Why did you let him hurt you? Why didn't you come to me?_

 _~ She's here… I will never hurt you_

 _~ Stop trying to read me woman, I will not tell you anything_

She could hear his thoughts, she could see the memories running wild. She focused on them so they wouldn't scramble and blur out as one. She saw her first day at the villa. She was training with Yusuke.

~ _Impressive this woman, it looks like her delicate figure is not an obstacle. Her stance is also good._

"My turn"

~ _Finally I can spar with swords. Good girl, vicious, not as fast as me though._

"I win."

"Then let's continue."

~ _Hm, determined, I like that. The same attitude in combat and in me. What am I thinking about? Shit too close. Damn woman_

Valery saw the image getting blurry and Hiei kissed her again forcing her mind to concentrate. She saw the villa again after the resort events. She pleaded in her mind for him to go back.

"No."

"Please."

That night:

 _~ feisty, finally…keep my hands to myself? What are you doing woman? Fuck, that feels good. Her skin is so hot, her mouth. Focus Hiei. Fuck I was too loud. What are you smirking at? What are you up to? Oh fuck….what sort of sweet torture is this? Damn seductive woman. I need to focus. Why can't I shut up?_

"Did you think I could concentrate my thoughts after you got on top of me?" Valery giggled delighted and he broke the connection.

"I think that's enough."

"So those are your memories, how you saw what happened between us?" he just nodded and rested his back against the tub. "Trying to tell you that you were always on my mind would have made you doubt my words."

"I do trust you."

"I wonder sometimes."

"If I wanted to….no. If I didn't trust you would I have let you mark me?"

"You tell me." He groaned in pain trying to straighten himself and felt his hands cupping his face. He looked at her. "Don't give me that look." She slowly got closer to his lips, always watching his beautiful eyes.

"I don't need you to be king to marry you." His eyes widened and their lips touched, him feeling her sacred energy healing his wounded body. He put his hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss and soon pulled her on his lap. He traced his hand down her mark and her body shivered in pleasure and he smirked.

"Now you know what you are doing to me" his intense gaze watched her "Let's recap before I loose myself entirely."

"I'll marry you, kind or not. I don't care about ranks."

"You truly are the only one for me. Now come here, you're been away from me for too long."


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning a knock was herd on Hiei's door. Upon not answering there was a second attempt. A growl was heard from inside the chamber.

"I'm busy."

"You have visitors."

"I….don't care."

"They are pretty adamant about you coming to see them."

"Fuck!" footsteps were heard and Hiei opened the door with just a towel around his waist "I fucking told you I'm busy." Behind the escort, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama stood.

"You bastard! Valery is out training and you are here banging who knows who." Kuwabara yelled out.

"Get lost before I lose my mood seeing your ugly face.''

"How could you." The demon before him growled. "Listen miss, Hiei is a taken man." Kurama put a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder trying to suppress laughter.

"We should let him get dressed."

"What? No, this bastard is here screwing Valery over."

"Exactly you stupid creature, Valery." She came in the door way covered with the bed sheets.

"Really guys, when Hiei tells you he's busy, he is." Yusuke was holding onto his stomach laughing.

"But I thought…" Kuwabara tried to speak.

"Well don't, it's not doing you any good. I am marked. What makes you think another can fulfill my desires?"

"Oh."

"Exactly." He yelled slamming the door. Valery looked at Hiei. "Should we get dressed?"

"They can wait their asses. Away from my room" he yelled hearing Yusuke and Kurama laugh. "Get back in bad, I'll be right there." He exited the with his katana in his hand and they scattered down the corridors. "Idiots." He then joined Valery in the bedroom.

A couple of hours later, they joined their former teammates. Hiei was still glaring at Kuwabara for the remark made earlier.

"I believe we all received the message." Kurama said in order to disperse the mood.

"Gods will not be participating."

"Or so they say." Yusuke said. Valery's eyes flashed with sacred fire.

"Trust me, they won't. Unless you want me to call them."

"The matter at hand is that Spirit World still thinks something will happen." Kurama added. Hie rolled his eyes. "So we are talking about a potential war?"

"War?" Kuwabara asked finally putting two and two together.

"I doubt it." Said Valery drawing the attention or everyone "But if it is to be like that we must all ight." They all nodded.

"Just like old times" Yusuke said cracking his knuckles.

"The question at hand here is are we all strong enough?" Kurama added. They all turned their eyes at him.

"Well, not like we have any information of something happening. All we can do is wait and see at the tournament. I'm sure if we are to fight stronger demons, they will be there." Yusuke concluded. Valery looked at him.

"Stronger demons? Like the current team?"

"Actually there could be even stronger. Demon World is vast and very few have manages to reach the pits of it and get out alive." Hiei told her.

"That's from where you summon your dark flame correct?"

"Actually they are from Spirit World."

"Those flames have never been mastered before until Hiei. Those who have tried before perished. But we can only assume that if the current team was a threat that means the others could be stronger."

"Kurama, why aren't you the ruler of worlds?" Kuwabara asked and the room echoed with laughter. Mokuro came and assessed the situation.

"It's good to see such high spirits. Are you all going to join the men in the training room later on?"

"What for?" Valery inquired.

"Drinking and eating." Hiei answered her. They all agreed to join the festivities that night , however Hiei wasn't that eager to hear the men talk smack. He was on the lookout for their conversations. He could see their stares in the corner of his eyes, he could hear them whispering. Suddenly a demon flew past him, crashing into a table. Hiei turned and saw Valery shaking her fist angrily. Mokuro was applauding her perfect uppercut.

"Say that one more time and I'll knock you straight to Hell." Hiei just turned back to his drink and smirked proudly. She was as used as he was with creature bad mouthing them. A female warrior sat near him. He knew her from back at patrol duty.

"You got a real firecracker there." Other men gathered around much to his surprise.

"The men want to hear stories about your battles."

"And if I don't feel like it?"

"Then you can tell us how you perform in the other department?"

"Is this really what you talk about at these things?"

"Well yes. And since it's the first time you joined us we want to know."

"Fine. I'll satisfy your curiosity but not about me and her." The men looked disappointed but still listened to the stories he shared about the battles he fought. Kuwabara felt the need to share the story of Valery and Hiei at the resort. Hiei got up with an angry look.

"They asked."

"And you should learn to keep your mouth shut."

"And you should learn to be nicer, geez."

"I'm going to fucking smack you with your own intelligence but you might not feel a thing." The room roared with the laughter of the fighters.

"He will make a good king." Mokuro told Valery.

"I have no doubt about that. But I have loved him long before rank had any meaning."

"So I'm guessing you said yes to his proposition?"

"He told you about that?"

"Eventually. You know what he's like." She laughed nodding her head.

"He's changed so much." She said watching him talk to the men "At the beginning he would shy away from so many things, all that anger building up and taking its toll. In a sense me and him were a lot more similar, all that darkness…" her eyes widened in a sudden realization.

"Excuse me." She went to Hiei and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her confused but agreed and they met in an hour in their chambers.

"Why did you want to meet me here?"

"I want us to train."

"Alright, but why?" he asked confused by their surroundings.

"If a war is to break out I want us to try something. Something that only you and I can do."

"A new technique?"

"Exactly. However we might destroy something here. Do you know of a more secluded area?" he nodded and they both left the realm in order to train.

"So what do you have in mind woman?"

"You can summon the flames of darkness. I have seen you in the past channeling those flames through different objects so they won't devour you."

"So you have found a stronger source."

"Yes, me."

"What?"

"Let me talk before you go all nuts on me. I am a Dark Angel, I am the goddess of Darkness. What better way to channel that energy than through me? Our power combined…"

"Would be unstoppable."

"Exactly"

He took some time to contemplate the situation.

"It would be like using you. I highly find it fair for you."

"That's because I am your mate. But I am also a fighter Hiei, and in a fight that comes first."

"I just think I found a new level of respect for you."

"Now let's try this."

She transformed in her dark angel form calling out darkness around them. Hiei concentrated his energy in order to summon the dark flames.

"I have no guarantee this won't hurt."

"I didn't expect that."

"Ready?"

"Ready Hiei." He put his hand to her chest releasing the surge of power. She grabbed hold of his hand as to not break the connection. Her eyes grew black like the depths of Demon Word and her aura emanated dark flames.

"Don't let them control you." Her dark claws wrapped around his hand tight. They both locked in energy and mind releasing in the sky flames that lashed wildly at anything around them.

"Brace yourself." As the flame s launched into them causing them to stumble backwards and break the connection. Hiei shook his head and quickly ran to her side. "Valery are you alright?" she laughed like she just discovered the greatest treasure in all the wordls.

"That was some high right there." Knowing she was safe Hiei's smile soon turned into a full blown laugh. She watched with great interest. "You are crazy woman."

"Curtesy of my pure blood. Are you up for seconds?"

"Yes, but after that we need rest. You saw how much energy this can take." She winked at him and they both got up to try again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello you lovely people. The Dark Tournament started and everyone is out there fighting for the title.**

 **I drew the battles out randomly and went with writing from there. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

One day before the start of the tournament, the preparations were already taking place in the designated area for the fights. Valery and Hiei were overlooking the demons that were getting everything ready.

"I want you to be mindful in using your powers during the fights. There will be battles after battles with little to no rest."

"I'll handle it. The preliminaries will eradicate the weak and leave the stronger ones standing." He nodded "Then we will have the semifinals and lastly the final between the last two standing."

"Can't wait!" he turned her to him "I need you to be careful. They will team up against you"

"I am aware of that."

"Good. We should go and get some sleep. Tomorrow morning we'll have a blood bath."

She looked in his worried eyes and just followed his lead. Of course he was worried, this was her first tournament, while he was a veteran in these sort of events. She never had to take in account holding back on her powers until the right moment occurred. He didn't care about her winning, but in facing the wrong opponent, she might end up losing her life. And even now with the sacred power of the Phoenix, a rebirth would alter her further."

"I have trained for this and I have the ability to pull through. I don't charge in combat like an idiot so I should be fine."

"You are intelligent in battle, but others will push you out of your comfort zone."

"Then I will push then out of theirs."

He wrapped his strong arms around her, his eyes fixed on the arena.

The following morning at 07:00 they were all in the assigned area waiting for Varus to give his speech and to register for the fights. Varus stepped on the scene looking over the crowd of demons.

"Well I have never been good with giving speeches. This day signals the start of the forth Demon World tournament. Let's give our best out there and show all the worlds why we are doing this!" the crowd echoed in unison and after the announcer took the stage. All the wished to participate had to be on a stage and pick a number out of several boxes that were present there. The total number of fighters summed up to 1384. After the numbers were drawn they had to wait to see the preliminary fighting groups.

Valery was watching the screen waiting to see how they would be assigned and Hiei was stealing glances at her.

"They are cutting out the weak pretty fast." Hiei turned his attention to her "It's always like this."

"Well as long as we don't end up with each other in the preliminaries this should end quickly."

From behind them a group approached. "We finally meet Valery." She turned around to see 5 fighters that bowed gracefully before her. She felt a surge in her heart that faded as fast as it came.

"You felt it right? That we are yours?"

"I have never met you in my life."

"And neither did we, but we all still standing here before you. You gave your blood to save us. And we are now here to finally help you start your army." Her eyes widened. She knew, she felt it. These were the ones that survived after her parents used her blood to create warriors in order to conquer the worlds.

"Are you delusional? I am not starting any army. I am not conquering worlds. My purpose is to help them."

"We'll see, let's go." They bowed again and Hiei looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"No. I am fucking mad. I knew most died or were eradicated later on by Spirit World. I never imagined there were other mutants out there."

"What do you intend to do?"

"Kill them if it comes to it. When I was showed the memories that were erased from my brain, I was told all were found and killed. Well, those who survived the transfer that is." Hiei watched the 5 strangers from afar. "Maybe this was the threat that Spirit World was sensing."

"Those idiots can't sense something, not even if it hit them square in the face."

"I take offence to that. I did find you after all." Valery and Hiei turned to see Koenma and Botan.

"Why are you here?"

"We couldn't miss you guys fighting."

"Forget that." Valery said coming closer. "I need you to find out why there are 5 fighters here claiming my blood saved them and we should start a riot." Koenma went pale. "That is not possible."

"It is. I felt it" he just nodded and went on his way the announcer came on the stage.

"Listen up you lovely creatures of doom! The first round of preliminaries is about to start. The rules are simple: last one standing in the ring wins. Weapons, armor, attacks are all welcome, the more gruesome the merrier. The 1384 fighters will be taking the ring soon in battle. If one forfeits the match, stays down until the count of ten, is unconscious or dies, loses. The preliminaries will hold 173 fights with 8 fighters in each ring. We have prepared 8 fighting arenas for your entertainment. The second set of preliminaries will be fought between the 173 remaining winners. Only 17 will move up to the semifinals in a battle that will leave only 2 fighters standing. The final match will determine the new leader of Demon World. Let the tournament begin!."

The first 8 group of fighters were up on the screen and they were making their way to the fighting area.

"Pay attention." Hiei motioned to Valery "You need to learn your opponent's moves. You might end up face to face with some of them."

"I know what needs to be done." Hiei watched the woman standing beside him and he knew she was still thinking about the 5 strangers they met.

"Don't let them cloud your mind."

"It just pisses me off. And the only ones that could tell me more are serving their sentence in Hell." She turned a pair of wide eyes to him "Why do they get to go to Hell and I would have just died?" Hiei had the same baffled look on his face and could feel Valery's energy stir up. He put a hand on her shoulder "Save it for the important battles." She revealed her fangs in an enraged growl. He slightly tightened the grip on her shoulder and she looked at him annoyed "We'll deal with that as well, but not now."

"How much longer do I have to pay for the sins of my parents?"

"That is a cross that we will have to bare all our lives." Both of them different, both of them with a cursed destiny, one made by their parents. "I refuse to believe that Hiei." He smirked at her determination and they both turned to the screens. 3 battles already determined the winners.

"Hiei? Can you send out a message to the rest warning them of the 5 warriors?" he nodded closing his eyes and his Jagan glowed from under his bandana. Valery heard Kuwabara yell out for his to get out of his head and she just laughed. "Thank you." Soon the announcer concluded the end of the first 8 battles.

"May the following warriors take the rings?" Hiei saw his name up on the board and him and Valery just shared a look before he went to take the stage for his upcoming battle. The opponents there already recognized him. He just held his usual straight face, unamused by the opponents he had to face. On another ring, Kurama also had his preliminary fight and on the seventh stage Valery saw Uzume "Good luck you guys."

Mokuro soon came near Valery and gave the demons around her a death glare.

"You attract demons like a month to the light."

"I knew they were eyeing me."

"You still carry the same scent." She laughed remembering the first time they met "I was just pulling Hiei's leg then. You smell like freedom Valery. Your skin carried the scent of the outside worlds. Demons will always be attracted to that."

"Why?" she asked looking at her "Because the majority of us never get that freedom."

"Bound to one world."

"Exactly" she said her face darkening.

"So this is why you want to step down?"

"Clever little minx. I've been stuck for over 500 years. It's time to take a different path."

"You earned it Mokuro" she watched her "What an intricate being you are."

Hiei was announced the winner of the battle and Kurama soon followed in his steps. Uzume however was struggling. She was practically a goner, the last demon displaying an impenetrable shell. She wasn't a very strong demon, but she was still a fighter. However despite that she quit the match after being struck down to the ground several times.

"Next combatants, take the stage." Valery saw her name on the board and took the third ring. She knew none of the fighters in the ring, but they apparently knew her.

"That is the goddess of darkness. I heard that she was born in the pits of Hell."

"I know she once made a hoard of demons disappear without even touching them."

"She can transform in a million maggots and devour you." She pinched the bridge of her nose and waited for the announcer to yell out fight.

"I say we finish her first."

"Fighters…ready? Fight!"

"I saw this bic…" one of her swords went directly through the demon's mouth, piercing his skull. The rest jumped a few feet back. Her eyes were hallow and shadows sprung annihilating the opponents. " Oh wow, in less than a minute, Valery is the only one standing, getting extra point for that skull piercing."

She just retrieved her word and went back to where Hiei was.

"Maggots? Really?" he smiled softly "You did good."

"That was like fighting a fly with a flame thrower, they had no chance."

"That is true."

As the stronger fighters emerged victoriously the first set of preliminaries was over. A short break was announced so the following 17 matched could be arranged. Valery went to look for Koenma.

"Hey shit face!" he jumped hearing her yell "Mind explaining to my why my parents have a soul and I do not?" Hiei stopped him from running away. "Alright, alright! Sheesh you both can be rude."

"Now" she yelled further.

"Ok! Dark Angels aren't a race like demons or humans. They are born out of 2 pure bloods that have harnessed evil. You could be born out of two full-fledged demons and come out a dark angel. Your parents have been practicing dark magic for hundreds of years before having you. Your mother was a dark angel, but your father was a necromancer. Due to their malicious powers they were able to have you. Your mother having absorbed other creatures has managed to take fractions of their souls, thus creating one for herself. That's why they are in Hell."

"So if I am to have a child?" she asked weary of the answer.

"Well if you and Hiei are to have one, the chances of it turning up a demon is high. He is not of pure blood, even if he is a full demon."

"So if I am to have a child it won't turn up a dark angel?"

"The chances of that happening are slim. Unless you have a full pure blooded partner. From you and Hiei the chances of a fire demon emerging are very high. The child will be very strong no doubt, but not a dark angel." She sighed slightly happy to hear that. "The worlds have many different creatures, pure bloods are hard to come across these days."

"Are there any other worlds we should know about?" Hiei asked and the ruler shook his head. " No. We have Human World, above it Spirit World that has Heaven and Hell. You have Demon World and above us all is the world of the gods. There are different realms in these worlds, but mostly this is how many there are. Also Valery, a pure blood is not enough to create a dark angel. That creature must be pure evil as well. So you and Hiei can safely have a child." She turned to Hiei and her eyes widened.

"Are you…blushing?"

"Don't be stupid woman, it's just hot here."

"You are not bothered by the heat."

"Shut it." She laughed amused by his defensive nature. The announcer distracted them.

"After the wait the 17 teams have been chosen. 14 will have 10 combatants, the last 3 having 11. Without further delay, these are the next 17 groups." They directed their eyes to the screen.

1\. Yusuke was the first to battle

2\. In the second group among all the names and pictures, one stood out. The man leading the 5 strangers. His name was Chase

3\. The third battle had Valery in it. Hiei felt his chest tighten knowing she will be facing off so early in the second round of preliminaries.

4\. They didn't know anyone apart from Han, but they knew the remaining 173 fighters were stronger.

5\. Bayu's name showed up, but Hiei also knew some of the fighters

6\. One of the 5th fighters, Alan was to fight in the 6th match. His gloomy look trailed to the board and he just shrug his shoulders.

7\. The seventh group had Zulard, another one of the 5th. He looked pleased with his combatants and Valery figured he was of Demon World.

Hiei saw his name on the board.

"Do you know any of them?"

"Some" he answered coldly."

8\. Sebastian looked as bored as ever seeing his fight come up

9\. They all heard Kuwabara cheer and Hiei juts had to comment "That idiot is the only human here. He'll be teared apart."

10\. Yomi was to take that match. However he didn't express anything, waiting patiently for the next fights to be announced.

11\. Caen, another one of the fifth mysterious fighters. Valery could feel the blood in her veins boil.

12\. Varus was one of the combatants.

13\. Iona, the only girl among the fighters. Valery at least had names to the faces she was going to bash in.

14\. Mokuro was going to go up against other demons in the fight and she was already confident.

15\. Kurama saw his name on the board and the last one had Yomi's son in it.

"May the first 10 fighters take the ring." Yusuke carried that familiar smirk he always had before a battle. That man loved fighting and had often gotten into trouble just because of that. However he was a strong warrior and his demon heritage added to it.

"He will need to be very wise out there." Kurama said joining Valery and Hiei. The three brothers also approached.

"Long time no see." Said Han. Valery waved at them and Sebastian and Hiei just glared until the start of the fight. Yusuke had never been the one to fight with weapons. He always took the less subtle approach of his fists. Two fell fast and were down throughout the ten count.

"Come on guys. This is no fun if I get to beat you so easy." A punch interacted with his face sending him a few feet away. He smirked and straightened himself.

"That's more like it." He concentrated his energy shooting out a Spirit gun to only have 3 demons coming his way. He enjoyed every second of it. While he was not one to think out a strategy in battle, he generally won them. There was a reason for him being the former captain of the team. Needless to say, although a bit beaten up, Yusuke emerged victoriously. That was one victory closed to the title.

"Fighters get ready for the second match." Valery was interested to see Chase. He was fast on his feet as if teleporting from one place to another.

"Wow, he's as fast as Hiei." Kuwabara pointed out.

"No, your eyes are just slow."

"Shup up you two and let me watch the fight." The announcer commented.

"This is so good, the other fighters can't seem to hit Chase. And there he is." Valery saw him pull out his fangs and dug them in a demon.

"He's a vampire. How is he out in the daylight?"

"The leader of your fictional army is a bat? Hiei asked mockingly "Looks like it."

"And the winner by 9 deaths is Chase." Valery looked at Hiei "I'm up."

"Be safe out there."

"I'll be fine." She said turning and heading towards the stage. "Let the third match begin. Fight."

The announcer didn't even get to finish the word "fight" and all the warriors plunged at Valery. She took some distance in order to draw her twin swords. There were faster and stronger. One attack, dodge.

"Valery is running for her life as one again all fighters are teaming up against her. And they got a hit that sent Valery eating dirt." She quickly recovered getting back on her feet and launched a dark attack taking down one of the demons. In battle she was swift, but not as fast as Hiei who was renounced for that feature. Ice shards were sent her way and she retaliated with another wave of darkness. From behind she barely had time to get out of the way, claws piercing her skin. "Crap." She joined the bottoms of her swords into one and she changed her stance, wind picking up. When they charged she created a whirlwind slicing through three more of her opponents.

"You are good death bringer, but you are only one."

"Let me even the odds then." She plunged at them taking an attack approach instead of defense. They were quick to dismiss the pace of the battle and the swords flew from her hands.

Hiei clenched his fists watching the battle on the monitor. Valery still held them back with her bare hands, even if hand to hand combat was not her favorite way of battle.

"Get her, she's just a woman." One of her hands grew claws and tribals on it for the scars suffered in the past. "Come and get me then." They attacked once more circling her. She felt their energies flaring up. It took her a few seconds to touch one of the demons and he yelled out in pain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, such gore. His flesh disintegrated just as she touched him. Remind me to never hug this warrior."

"Come on boys, no more play time?" one of the demons concentrated his energy and instead of one, there were five on him. "Well if you want to play it like that." She summoned her dark apparitions. Some they could disperse and fight off, some managed to attack them. Valery was also fighting the demons off.

"And Valery hits the ground. I'll start the count. 1…"

"Do you think an outsider can rule us?"

"2…3…4 and she's back up."

"Why don't you fly back to your realm and take that bastard mate with you?" she eyes the demons before her and placed her hand on the ground.

"What is this? Is Valery ready to give up?" the earth started shaking and soon dark energy engulfed the terrain. She revealed her fangs and her eyes took that hallow appearance.

"Don't let her scare you!"

"You should be scared." The earth cracked and opened, dark apparitions engulfing them. Valery got up.

"Um…should I start the count?"

"You can, but they aren't coming back." After the ten count, Valery was declared the winner.

"That was reckless woman. You got hurt." Hiei said when she came near him "I won and it's just a scratch." She replied back.

"May the fighters for the forth match make their way to the ring?" Ham was jumping up and down in anticipation for the fight. He was ruthless, wild and manic.

"That demon has a lose screw." Sebastian looked at her "He does, but he's a fighting machine."

Han was fearless and showed no mercy towards his enemies, making him the winner for the forth fight. Bayu frowned when the fifth fight was called out. Out of the 3 brothers, he took fighting as a last option. However being s demon and savior of Human World, he entered the tournament. Despite his calculated nature he was still doing poorly.

"They are going to kill him. Why isn't he giving up?"

"He's too proud to give up." Sebastian answered looking with worry at the screen. A demon was ready to deliver the final blow when suddenly Bayu managed to get out of the way. He looked at his hands surprised.

"Give up brother!" Sebastian yelled out.

"Never." He powered up taking control of the fight.

"How is he doing that? He should have failed long ago."

"He has the potential, he just can't tap into it like us." Sebastian looked at Valery and saw her hallow eyes.

"Of course, there is still some of your blood left. You saved him."

"He would have died if I didn't."

"And Bayu wins the fifth match." As soon as he was declared the winner he collapsed "Can we get some medical help here?"

As the sixth battle started, Alan had the same blood lust as Han only in a more morbid sense. He carried pride with every demon that fell to his feet. Valery tried to put a lock on his power and pin point what he was.

"He's human." Hiei said "There is no way a human can pull off such power."

"Apparently they can with your blood." Hiei stated in a grim voice.

After Alan's victory, Zulard's soon followed. He was a fire demon from what Valery could pick up. He clearly had demon energy coursing through him and he was proud of his heritage. Valery and Hiei shares a glance before he went for the eight fight.

"Well, well how lucky for us to face off with you." Hiei just kept silent. "Tell us traitor, how long do you think you can keep that sweetness all to yourself?"

"Fighters, ready and fight! And we have the first decapitation from the ruthless Hiei."

"You killed my brother."

"Don't worry, you will be joining him soon."

Hiei was an excellent fighter and showed no remorse in killing his foes. He was the wilder of dark flames, an impressive task no one managed to do before him. "You shouldn't be so confident Hiei." He just glared and suddenly felt a bind of energy immobilizing his right hand. "The Hell?" another one immobilized his left hand and a attack was launched directly towards him, giving no room for defense. He fell to his knees and groaned in pain.

"Did you think all those murders wouldn't come back to haunt you?"

"I frankly don't care."

"You will when we will take from you those close to you. You killed my family in your pursuit for power and I saw it all."

"Don't mess with me." He said powering up. The demons that had him strapped down lost control. In a few minutes on the stage stood just Hiei and the demon that held a grudge towards him.

"I wouldn't take another step if you want her to live."

"What?" he said stopping in his tracks. He looked to her in the crowd and a few rows up in the spectator seats someone was ready to take her down.

"Now be an obedient demon and let me defeat you." Hiei clenched his fists and stood his ground, his angry expression not leaving his eyes no matter how hard the demon punched or kicked him.

"Why won't you go down?"

"You are too weak to take me down, that's why you need cheap tricks. But please continue in your futile attempt."

"I'll carve out that eye of yours, I'm sure then you will bow."

"Doubt it." The demon removed his bandana and Valery watched in horror.

"Kill him Hiei." He just looked up at the sky.

"What are you saying your last prayer?" he smirked "Not for me" as soon as Hiei's sword pierced the demon, Valery fell forward. Surprised she turned to see Rebirth on top of her.

"Well that hurt." She put a hand to his back to find blood. He looked in the crowd and saw War snap the neck of the demon set to kill her. They both got up and Hiei was declared the winner.

"See, prayers are sometimes answered." Rebirth said to Hiei as he drew closer. He just nodded as a thank you for saving her. Valery went closer to her mate.

"Don't ever do that again."

"I wasn't going to risk your life. That demon would have went for a direct kill."

"Fine, just give a warning or something."

"He would have known if I used my powers. I'm fine, stop giving me that look."

The voice of the announcer was heard. "Before the start of the ninth match we have been informed that Bayu is forfeiting the semifinals because he needs medical attention. The semifinals will be fought between the remaining 16 combatants. Fight!"

Sebastian, one of the upper class demons, used brute force to defeat his opponents.

"And the win goes to the brutish, glorious Sebastian." Their heads turned to another screen when Kuwabara's fight was announced.

"If he makes it, it will be pretty close." Kurama said drawing closed to the screen.

"That knuckle head can take it, when he stops running from them that is." Yusuke added.

"This fool is running around like a headless chicken. He had no strategy in combat." Valery was laughing at Kuwabara's feeble attempts. However he did manage to barely win the second round of the preliminaries when he heard Yukina cheering for his victory.

"I swear he's a weird creature." Hiei added. He looked over at Yomi who was making his way to the arena. He passed near Valery and stopped for a few seconds.

"Think of this as a step closer to you."

"Drop dead you prick." He smirked. "Save that fiery temper for later, you'll require it." Yomi's vast power and experience were no match for the opponents, landing him a quick victory. Caen won the twelve match, without even exposing his power, much to Valery's annoyance. Varus pulled through victoriously, followed by Yona the fox demon in the fourteenth match. Mokuro scored the victory and Kurama using his intellect and precision landed him the sixteenths battle. By night time Yomi's son also won and that left them all waiting for the score boards to show the first fight of the semifinals.

"I have a bad feeling about his you guys." Kuwabara said looking around at the one remaining.

"You can always quit." Hiei stated "Like I'd ever do that."

The announcer got back on stage drawing their attention to the screen.

"Hello you dangerous creatures out there, are you ready for the semifinals?" the area roared with cheers and Valery turned to the spectator seat. These creatures loved fights and blood and wouldn't miss an opportunity like this. "In the first match we have the two fighters who are not afraid to spill some blood, Hiei and Alan. Second we have two hot headed demons, Zulard and Shura. Next up the former leader of Demon World, Varus against king Yomi. Last tournament Varus stole the tittle. Will the tables turn this time? In the fourth battle we have the beautiful kitsune Yona vs the ruthless Sebastian. Coming up Yusuke, the founder of this tournament vs the mysterious Caen. In the sixth match, former tea mater, Kuwabara and Kurama, not fighting against one another. Seventh match will be between king Mokuro and Valery. This should be fun and last but not least the blood lover Chase vs the hectic Han. Let the semifinals begin."


	11. Chapter 11

Hiei looked over at Mukuro who was looking down into Valery's eyes.

"I'm sorry we have to fight, but I won't hold back on you."

"I didn't expect anything else of you." The king smiled bitterly and left her side. Valery turned to her mate.

"Take care out there." He sighed wishing she would have said something else.

"You need to worry about your own battle for now. I lost to her once."

"I know, at the first tournament when I came to watch you fight."

"So you actually came for me that day?" she smiled lovingly.

"I did and no matter what happens I'll always be there." She said getting closer to his face and whispering. He could tell she was worried for him though. He reached into his pocket and dug out something.

"I don't know if you remember it, but I found it." She looked at the item. It was the necklace she gave her a long time ago. "With all that happened I forgot to give it back."

"I thought I lost it during that mission." She said taking it from the palm of his hand. He smiled for a brief moment.

"I need to go. The fight is about to start." She watched him leave for the ring and then joined Kurama and Yusuke to watch his battle.

"First match of the semifinals, Alan VS Hiei. Fight." Hiei drew his sword and looked at his opponent. One look to Alan and he deemed him not worth it. Also he was human.

"Don't underestimate me Hiei. It will be a fatal mistake." Hiei's eyes widened as he saw something black crawl onto Alan's body, creating in the end an entity that engulfed him whole, except for his head.

"The best way to use this power is to surrender to it." He suddenly lashed out in a speed Hiei did not anticipate. He sliced through the black matter on Alan only to realize his sword could not aid him in this battle. It was like he sliced through air. That thing had the ability to expand or decrease and move Alan in order to protect his host. Like a parasite latching on. Like a wild animal Alan ran into battle again, hitting Hiei in the sides. His body could expand to any length so Hiei couldn't really get close unless he wanted to receive another hit.

"You know I like to thing that I inherited her madness. She can really be fucked up."

"You don't know anything about her."

"True. Until recently we didn't even know she was a woman. You expect the apocalypse to come in the form of a man."

"Your voice irritates me." Hiei powered up launching an attack as a distraction, while he made his way to his left. However that dark matter had a mind of its own and hit him again.

"Crap"

"I have no blind spots. What I can't see, my powers do and they are fueled by my hate."

In the waiting area Kurama took a step closer to the screen.

"He's in trouble. If Alan truly doesn't have a blind spot I can't see a way out of this."

"Kurama!" Yusuke motioned to him and he turned to see the worry in Valery's eyes. Back in the arena Hiei was trying to hit him while using his speed, only to have that matter react. It was everywhere and very protective. The situation wasn't looking up for Hiei as he was hurt and his opponent didn't even break a sweat.

"It will be easier if you'd let me kill you."

"As if!" he answered growling and Alan let out a laugh.

"I already classified you as weakness for her, so there is no need for you. But I must admit this has been the most fun I had in a while. You can handle pain." Seeing how Hiei would not say anything more he shrug his shoulders and attacked at full force the dark matter bearing a set of sharp teeth. Hiei didn't move from his spot letting the beast crash onto him on the ground with a loud thud. Those teeth snapped close to his face while Alan was holding him down.

"I wonder if you'll taste good." Hiei smirked "You're reflexes are slow." His fist went through Alan's stomach and pierced his back. Alan shook furiously. "How?" Hiei pushed him off stopping the count for him at 8.

"I made your mind think you were winning." His Jagan glowed from under the bandana.

"Well since the opponent was down for the ten count, Hiei is the winner of the first match." Hiei stumbled falling back. The blood loss did take a tool on him. He was brought to the medical room and his ex-team went to see him as well while the next battle was taking place.

"That was a good battle. You made us worry." Kurama stated.

"Shut up, I'm fine…urgh."

"Fine my ass." Valery hissed at him. He pulled her on the bed and glared at the rest. They lef the room only to see a glow from behind the closed door.

"Now you're also healed." She blinked. While she could heal others she couldn't use the power to her benefit since it wasn't a selfless act. But when helping another, her body was also benefiting from the Phoenix.

"Did you get hurt on purpose?"

"Well…" he said giving her a suggestive look. She gently punched his chest.

"Stop making me worry."

"I didn't ask you to worry."

"It comes involuntarily." He nodded "So it seems."

A knock was heard and Koenma made his way in the room.

"We have taken Alan. We will soon find out how they managed to get those powers."

"Thank you, however I don't think he is the type to talk. Also what he did I can't do."

"It might be linked to each individual power. I'll tell you when I have more."

In the hallway commotion was heard and in the medical room came Shura, his father by his side. Shura was in an awful state.

"What happened?" Valery asked coming closer.

"Zulard won." Yomi replied through his teeth.

"By burning him alive?" Yomi turned to her and picked up on Hiei's energy.

"How are you healed?"

"None of your business." He answered coldly. Yomi took Valery by the shoulders.

"You can heal. That's why Hiei is fine. Heal my son."

"it's not that simple."

"He's dying. Please." Valery looked over at Hiei while Yomi yelled for everyone else in the room to leave. Hiei frowned.

"Under one condition." He spoke and they both turned to him, Valery with wide eyes.

"You will stop your feeble attempt to get to Valery."

"Are you serious? You are going to use my son as leverage?" Hiei stood firm on his decision and Yomi turned to Valery and nodded. She stepped closer to the boy and asked.

"How old is he?"

"He's eleven."

She shook her head and mentioned something about him being as bad father. She took on the Phoenix form and leaned in to touch the boy's lips healing his body completely. Once he was healed she turned to the two demons. Yomi had followed her energy amazed by the display.

"Addicting…is the perfect word for you. I don't understand fully what just happened, but thank you both for saving my son. I need to go fight now."

"You do realize this has given him a boast for the next battle?"

"Yes, but if his son would have died, Varus would have probably met his end in this battle."

The fight between them was a good one, both being strong fighters. However Varus knew when he was no match. In the last tournament Yomi was worn out from the previous fights, but now he was stronger and at the top of his game. All went to greet Varus after the battle.

Before Sebastian went up against Iona, Botan came to wish him good luck.

"I don't need it, I got this."

"Please be careful." He looked down at her and smirked.

"Are you finally warming up to me?"

"Never you brute, just don't get hurt." She said touching his arm.

"I'll win this one for you." He smiled softly and went for the ring. Iona was already there waiting for him.

"Fight!" Sebastian yawned and stretched.

"No offence, I just don't see the benefits of fighting you."

"You don't need to see them now, you'll get it by the end of the battle." He shrug his shoulders and Iona smirked revealing fox ears and 9 tails, 3 of which were black.

"You intend to tickle me to death?"

"You decide that." The fox demoness was swift on her feet and Sebastian got the air kicked out of him and met the dirt pretty quick. He got up and cracked his neck.

"Let's do this."

Brute force versus the wickedness of the kitsune. She was faster and more graceful relying more on attacks to keep her distance. However his brute force became overwhelming fast.

"6…7…" Sebastian picked her up by the collar.

"How can you be a threat? You would be useless in an army."

"I am the strongest of my clan and my wisdom…" he dropped her to the ground and kept her there until the count was done.

"Strong my ass."

"Don't worry, you are not worthy of my powers, those are reserved only for her." Sebastian gave her one last look before exiting the ring. "Useless."

Next on the fighting schedule were Yusuke and Caen. He analyzed the tall creature before him. He had a serene appearance to him, his grey hair flowing past his shoulders as the wind picked up revealing one eye yellow and one black.

"Fight!"

Caen let Yusuke have the first swing only to get out of the way pretty easily.

"So what are you?"

"Does it really matter?" he asked evading another punch.

"Well out of your weird friends you were the only one that hasn't exhibited any powers."

"So?" he dodged again.

"So I am curious."

"Don't be Yusuke, it's not healthy."

"Then I'll just have to beat it out of you."

He did manage to push Caen into a corner and he was forced to retaliate. He chanted a few words and Yusuke was sent to the ground in excruciating pain.

"I don't like to be forced in using my skills." After the effect wore off, Yusuke picked himself up.

"What are you?"

"A necromancer." He said surprised he didn't notice. Yusuke spit to the side and plunged punching him square in the face. He blinked a couple of times.

"Really? Get up!" Valery watched as Caen also lost.

"Something is off." Hiei looked at her.

"What?"

"Iona and Caen had a low performance. Chase is mediocre, Alan and Zulard proved to be the strongest opponents. Why aren't they all the same?"

"I was thinking the same." Kurama said "I believe they are holding back on purpose. Well I need to go."

"Make it quick please." As expected Kuwabara stood no chance against Kurama who tried to end the battle faster. Although he was the weakest in the team, he pulled his weight several times even being willing to sacrifice his life for them.

"Well I knew I had no chance when I saw how the fights were arranged." Kurama smiled and helped him up. They met with Mukuro and Valery making their way to the ring. Once on it they stood face to face.

"No holding back right?"

"Right."

"FIGHT!"

They plunged at each other like wild animals ready to tear each other apart, both delivering a hit and coming back for more.

"Feisty fire cracker." Mukuro told her. She launched an attack at close range that sent Valery flying in the air only to be met by a kick and a punch in her stomach. She hit the ground and groaned.

"Nice."

She was actually enjoying the savage battle and the fact that she was willing to go all out on her. Mukuro managed to get a broken rib due to her attacks and Valery had a large gash on her left leg. She transformed in her Dark Angel form and Mukuro braced herself for the attack. Her dark wave collided and buried her deep in the ground. She managed to hold it back for a while until Valery jumped in the air sending a second wave. With a last effort and boast of energy she replied hitting Valery in midair.

"Both combatants are on the ground. 1…2…." Valery used her good leg to pick herself up and looked at Mokuro watching the sky.

"I can't beat that attack."

"3…4….5…." she laughed "You have some stamina in your bones."

"6…7….8…." Valery also laughed holding onto her stomach to ease the pain.

"9…10….Valery wins the match." Mukuro winched in pain and they both supported each other in order to walk.

"That was fun."

"It was Mokuro."

"So did you say yes to Hiei?"

"I did"

"Good." They were laughing by the time their friends reached them.

"You idiots" Hiei yelled and they laughed again.

"We gave demon world something to talk about."

"You're hurt." He mentioned the grave tone still there.

"And I am fine."

"Stop being to protective." Mokuro intervened.

"Shut up and get your hands off her." The rest followed in the joyful mood while Han and Chase took the ring.

"I can't let you win." Chase said. Han tilted his hear to the side and at the start of the fight he attacked.

"What are you insane?" Chase said backing up assessing the damage.

"You can't have Valery." And he plunged again. The tables were quick to turn as Chase resorted to his dark angel form. His transformation resembled the one Valery had at the beginning of her powers. Han was laughing as Chase was tearing through his clothes and flesh, rendering him helpless.

"Chase enough!" Valery's voice echoed. Sebastian was behind her ready to attack. Han fell to Chase's feet as the creature's look was drawn to the woman at the edge of the ring. "He'll live." Was all he stated and Valery and Sebastian went to get his when Chase was announced the winner.

"I'll give him some of my energy and he'll heal. I'll kill that bat if I get him."

The next battles were draws and the speakers echoed in the fighting area.

"As you can see the sun in rising to the second match of the semifinals. First match Sebastian VS Yusuke. Second combatants Hiei VS Yomi. Third fight will be between Chase and Valery, leaving the last battle to Kurama and Zulard."


	12. Chapter 12

The remaining 8 combatants were sitting in front of a new ring. For some of them it felt like the stars shun upon them, but the matches were off to say the least. The strongest of the strongest remained.

2 team captains for the teams of Spirit World

2 demons who wanted a showdown over the same point of interest

2 creatures sharing the same blood

2 opposites in battle

The four that were to survive these twists of fate would battle down to the last remaining 2 in the final match to determine the new rules of Demon World. Sebastian had requested to fight second in order to check on his brothers and his motion was accepted. Hiei and Yomi went on the stage waiting for the referee to start the fight.

"I won't hold back even if you did help." Hiei looked at him taking out his sword.

"I want's counting on that. You need to learn your place."

"You really are a cocky demon with no respect."

"I respect those who have proven themselves. You just wanted to take what was mine."

"FIGHT!" they both ran ready to attack.

"You can't blame Hiei, she is a different creature." He stated attacking fearlessly. "You don't know anything about her." He retaliated. In the first part of the battle none could get a punch in.

"Come on you guys, everyone is here to see some blood. Can we get to that part?"

"Shove that microphone where it hurts!" Valery yelled from the sides.

"How rude." A surge of energy could be felt causing everyone near the stage to take a step back. They did power up, however did not launch any attacks, resorting to just their fists and kicks.

"This is a personal fight." Yusuke commented "They'll bash each other before using attacks." An hour later, they were a bit bruised and beaten, but nothing too serious.

"This is ridiculous."

"I must admit, you are a strong fighter Hiei. Resilient to the bone. Let's see if you can take more." The fighters resorted to attacks, however Yomi could bend his energy to create a barrier that was impenetrable to demon energy. This was the moment Hiei dreaded.

"What now Hiei? If you can't even hit me, how are you going to win?" Hiei panted feeling his energy fading with each attack.

"I guess I have no choice, let's see if there is something there left." He powered up searching deep within his core. Valery watched him attentively feeling him calling out to her power. Hiei's aura erupted stronger than ever.

"What is this energy?" Yomi got hit, feeling the dirt under him. "That's her energy, but how…" he didn't get to finish that sentence as Hiei lashed out at full force. "How are you linking energies?" he smirked as he summoned his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It was with this that he won the battle, bangling his last attack.

"And Yomi has been down for more than 10 seconds. Hiei wins. Can we get Sebastian and Yusuke in here?" Hiei felt his eye lids heave and collapsed on the ground. Valery and Kurama rushed to him.

"He's used a lot of energy, he needs to rest in order to recover. Let's hope he will be up in time for the next one." Valery looked at her friend.

"There are 3 battles left."

"Yusuke and Sebastian could drag on, but I am not so certain for our fights." He said glancing over at Zulard.

"Let me worry about my fight. You find a way to stay alive against that pyro freak."

Sebastian made his way to the ring greeting Yusuke with a small nod.

"How is Han?"

"He wants to fight so he's better."

"Glad to hear it."

The fight started and they plunged at each other. They were similar in fighting tactics so for them it was just a matter of endurance. They also were fully aware they had to drag out the battle, so in an hour they were both pretty beaten up.

"Well, I know now how you managed to save those humans." Yusuke smiled holding onto his jaw.

"You're not too bad yourself." While the end of the fight was drawing closer, they have exhausted their energy to the point Yusuke couldn't use his Spirit Gun and Sebastian couldn't conjure the smallest hint of an attack. Yusuke took a last attempt in brute force and literally used his head to knock down Sebastian.

"And 10, Yusuke wins the match."

Valery looked at the scoreboard worried. Hiei and Yusuke were at their limit and she didn't know how her match would play out.

She took the stage with Chase, taking one last glance at Hiei who was still resting. She looked back at her opponent and cast her swords aside.

"You are an idiotic creature thinking that my blood gave you some salvation."

"We are here to serve you." He answered unfazed.

"No! You are here chasing the dream of my parents. They used me and you trying to force the world with their vision. That is not mine and for that I will destroy you. Abominations like you don't deserve to live."

"What are you saying? This is your destiny."

"No, it's not."

"Guys…I said fight 2 minutes ago."

"I freacking hear you." She said to the referee. "I figured I can't control you even if you have my blood. Ingenious necromancery Caen provided." Chase smirked revealing his fangs.

"Don't worry, we'll still make your time worthwhile." He attacked, Valery having a hard time keeping up with his speed, especially being hurt from her previous fight with Mukuro.

"See Valery, you can't defeat me, because some part of you knows what you are destined to do." She held onto her left arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I've have enough of creatures telling me what my destiny should be." She transformed in her Dark Angel form and Chase did she same. The earth trembled as they clashed in battle. However he had the upper hand.

"If she takes any more hits, she's a goner." Yusuke said. He bent over to reach Hiei and shuck him. "Wake up Hiei. Wake up! Valery is dying up there." Yusuke punched him and the demon responded.

"What is your problem?" he felt his mark burn and his eyes rose to the stage. Valery was barely holding her ground and was having trouble holding her transformation. The vampire fed on her increasing in energy.

"Give in Valery, the more I feed on you the stronger I become." He caught her from behind digging his fangs in her neck. Hiei yelled out to her and she barely heard him feeling her knees giving up on her. Chase gripped her hair forcing her hear back.

"What are you fighting for? These creatures will always resent you. You are a goddess, a ruler, a pure blood." She looked into his violet eyes.

"You are following a path that is not your own. Creatures like me shouldn't live." Valery grabbed his arms holding his tightly pressed to her back. "Your eyes aren't evil and neither are you. Too bad you choose to follow his insanity." Her transformation subsided as she took a breath gasping for air and bracing herself for the pain. One wave of dark energy blew everyone away from the ring. Chase heard bones crackling and breaking, her scream echoing as she reverted to her first transformation, her wings piercing through Chase, both falling to the ground.

"You…why?" Valery slowly pulled herself up as she heard the count start. She groaned in pain as the action hurt her body.

"Don't worry, you'll live."

"And Valery wins." Hiei caught her before she fell again and rushed her to get medical attention.

"You're a morron Valery." He said as the doctor was bandaging her up. "You won't be able to fight now." Her eyes flared that hallow image.

"Don't underestimate me. I still have some fight left in me." He glared at her.

"I need you to do this for yourself. If you truly want this then fight, but I won't let you die because you want to prove something to me." They both turned hearing the chaos outside as Kurama battled Zulard.

"Do you understand me."

"Go to Kurama, he'll lose soon, I'll be fine." She sighed resting her body against the bed as soon as he left.

"Hiei, Yusuke, Valery and Zulard will be advancing in the next two battles before the final." Thankfully Kurama even if he was hurt, was alive.

"I'm sorry I couldn't last longer."

"Don't worry about that, heal."

"The odds aren't too good. There are chances either three of you will face each other. Your energy is not yet fully recovered and neither is Yusuke's. Valery won't last another battle, while Zulard is at full force."

"Worry about getting better."

"Be careful Hiei."

They both looked at the announcer.

"The last two battles have been drawn out by random selection. Without further delay the first battle will be between Zulard and Yusuke, leaving Valery and Hiei to battle in the second one."

Hiei's look spelled despair and felt his heart break slowly. Valery also arrived helped by Sebastian and stare into the distance not grasping the idea fully.

"I am against Hiei?"

Her mate turned to her, seeing the same defeated look in hers. Sebastian took her closer to him as he tried to not show her what he was feeling.

"We did take the possibility into account." She nodded. "You can forfeit." She grabbed his forcefully by the shirt. "I will not. We will fight and we will see this through." Hiei smirked and took her from Sebastian's arms. Everyone had their eyes on them.

Yusuke and Zulard soon made their way to the stage.

"I may not have all my energy, but it's enough to still hurt you." Zulard laughed.

"Sorry king, but this is no place for the weak."

* * *

She could feel her heart beating fast. She could hear how loud her breathing was and how those thoughts that she could suppress were ringing loud in her ears. She knew it was because she was tired. The blood Chase drew weakened her. Her vision was blurry as she tried to focus on the stage and fight. The roars of the crowd drowned around her as her thought went to killing.

"Zulard advances to the finals." Hiei picked her up landing with her on the stage. She tried to focus her eyes on him steadying herself on her feet and he went opposite of her. She felt her energy wanting to draw out.

"FIGHT!"

One hit to the stomach and she was stumbling back. She could feel the adrenaline pumping in her veins. Second hit, third hit and she was still standing.

"Give up Valery!" Mukuro's voice was heard. Their swords clashed as he came in perfect view. The brutality of her mind was deafening. Her body was burning up, keeping everything sealed away. She got one hit only to have him retaliate. She felt the dirt under her palms.

"Stay down." Kurama pleaded.

Valery stumbled on her feet facing Hiei. He was mad, she could tell. He clenched his fists and pummeled her back to the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen she won't stay down. What emotions are running in the air." Hiei glared as once again she was on her feet.

"You stubborn woman, enough." He wacked her across the head rendering her unconscious so he could take the fight against Zulard.

Valery was placed in Sebastian's care as Hiei waited in the arena for the last match.

" _All my life I have hurt the ones around me. Never wanting more, limiting myself to what I thought I deserved. Then my life changed and different scenarios I never even imagined played out before my eyes. And now I have to protect what I have found."_

Hiei closed his eyes feeling the burning flamed that Zulard sent his way. He smiled deviously as fire could not hurt him.

" _I must win."_

Demon World rumbled as the fight spread out between them.

" _If I lose this fight, they will steal all that is precious to me."_

"You power won't work against me Hiei." Zulard took on the transformation of a Dark Angel. Even if he could still find a fraction of Valery's power inside him he couldn't use it since that would drain her energy as well.

"I have my own darkness to show you." Hiei exclaimed summoning his Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

"They'll level the entire fighting area. We need to get out of here." Kurama said to everyone. Sebastian picked up Valery and ran in a safer plac where they could watch. The ground shook underneath the forces unleashed.

"Hiei won't be able to hold that power for long."

"Let's hope it's enough." While they were watching the fight, Caen and Iona soon came in sight.

"Give us Valery."

"Are you two insane?" Caen whispered a chant and they all stood paralyzed, while Iona picked up Valery.

"Even if Hiei does win the tournament, we still get what we wanted."

"Come on Iona, we still need to free Alan and Chase from Spirit World. Iona?" she coughed up blood and fell with Valery. She removed a bloody hand from inside of her and slowly got on her feet.

"If you want to follow my command then follow me in doing the right thing. Do you really want the world to end? Don't you have families to go back to?" Caen looked to the side for a second.

"What good will it do? You will still summon us in the end."

"The hell I will! I had a chance, two in fact to bring the world to its knees." She transformed in her Dark Angel form and Caen stood surprised wondering how come she still had energy left to walk, let alone turn. "That is not what I wanted for the worlds. That's what my parents wanted." She extended a hand to Caen forming an attack of dark energy. The stadium further crumbled.

"I'll end all of you before anything bad happens."

"Valery wait." Caen pleaded. He looked to the side seeing Hiei trample Zulard in the ground and Valery's attack hit him.

"And the winner of this Demon World's tournament and ruler for the next 5 years is Hiei." The announcer went closer to him. "How does it feel?"

"Get lost, I have to be somewhere." In a flash he came near Valery "Calm down." She leaned in to his body and kissed him, healing both of them. The rest jumped on them.

"You won!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Get off you idiots." Koenma watched the pile of fighters.

"Well I never expected Hiei to win."

"Why not sit?"

"He used to fight for all the wrong reasons."

As they were talking Zulard's energy drew their attention. Hiei and Valery looked at each other.

"You got any more energy left?"

"I can summon it if it shuts that cretin up." Valery transformed back and Hiei channeled the darkness flames through her sending the power towards Zulard. Koenma looked stunned.

"Remind me to never piss off Hiei again"


	13. Chapter 13

A month later after the fourth Demon World tournament, Hiei was making his way to his room. Mukuro had left him king of the realm adding extra duties to be performed. He kicked his shoes off and rested his tired body on the bed looking up at the ceiling. A knock was heard at the door.

"What?" he groaned annoyed and his second in command came through the door.

"Sir what flowers do you want at the wedding?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"She left specific instructions to consult with you on the wedding preparations."

"Of course she fucking did." Hiei ruffled his hair and then replied. "Wisteria flowers, we'll go with that."

Valery was in Spirit World dealing with the 5 fighters that were now in custody.

"Sir also, you have a visitor."

Hiei glared then put his shoes back on and went to greet his guest. To his surprise it was his sister. She could tell he did not expect for her to be there.

"I wanted to see how you are doing."

"If I'd known there were so many tasks at hand I would have let Zulard beat me."

"Oh you don't mean that."

"Guess again." He answered bluntly and she just smiled.

"I wanted to see if I can help you with the wedding preparations."

"I could use the help."

"Has Valery not returned?"

"Not yet and I haven't heard from her for over 2 weeks." She followed in to his foul mood.

"I'm sure she's safe. It looks like you miss her." His eyes darted to his sister, wanting to say something mean, but couldn't.

"It's a nagging feeling that adds to all of this." He said circling the room with his hand. "What if she's not ready to come back and get this over with?" his sister smiled and put a reassuring hand over his.

"I am sure that's not what this is about. Why don't you go see her?"

"If she wanted me there she would have told me." And that thought was nagging him even more than her absence. She just needed to say the words and he'd be by her side in an instant.

"Could you deliver a message for me to her?"

"Of course, but wouldn't it be better if you went there directly?" she said pushing the matter further.

"Currently I have to be here."

The following day his sister was escorted to Spirit World by Botan.

"I came to deliver a message to Valery."

"Maybe that will ease her mind. She's been in the dungeons nonstop trying to convince them to talk and get though their necromancary spell that enables her control over them."

"Any success?"

"None and we can't seem to find others like them" Botan explained as they both entered the dungeon to find it plunged into total darkness.

"Earie. Valery there's a message for you." She revealed herself from the shadows not saying a word.

"Oh my, have you been keeping your powers up all day? Botan asked "Can we talk outside perhaps?"

She lowered her energy and followed them.

"Hiei wishes to know when you will be back." She looked at them for a couple of seconds then spoke.

"I guess I should head back…"

"Valery is everything alright?"

"In truth I've been avoiding him somewhat. After the tournament… I didn't show my full potential. I backed down when facing him."

"Valery you wouldn't have lasted in that fight if Hiei hadn't done what he did."

"I would have. This is the first time in a week I am not in my Dark Angel form and I still have energy to continue."

"Valery that's not healthy."

"I feel like I let him down." She said looking at the floor.

"He misses you. He needs you back in Demon World." She just nodded promising to return.

When she made her way into the castle, Hiei was in a meeting in the main hall. His voice echoed down the hallways, his sounding mad. She sighed and went to change her clothes and waited for him on the balcony that overlooked the realm.

She jumped when the heard the door slamming and greeted him with a faint hello. He widened his eyes seeing her.

"You came…"

"You asked for me to come back, did you not?"

"I only asked how long you'd be gone." She just gave a small nod and he frowned annoyed. "What is going on with you? Ever since the tournament something was off and it still is." She looked to the side not really wanting to answer that question.

"My patience is running short Valery." He said through his teeth.

"I failed." She gently said and looked at his her eyes sad and lost.

"What did you fail?"

"You." He blinked rapidly trying to make sense of her words, enraging him further.

"What did you do Valery?" she gave him a confused look but saw he was being serious. "I asked what did you do?" he yelled at her causing her to take a step back.

"It's not what you think Hiei. I'm talking about the tournament." She could see his posture relax somewhat and she continued talking "I didn't tap into my full potential back then. I could have carried further."

"What are you on about, you almost died."

"I couldn't fight you." He sighed exasperated.

"I don't care. The tournament is over. If you want a fight with me you know where to find me." He sat on the bed after he discarded his shirt on the floor and watched her carefully. "Do you think I could have fought you at my full potential? You are a worthy adversary, but you didn't fail me. One of us was bound to lose the fight."

"I know that , I just wish I could have given you a better fight."

"Being around demons is getting to you. Stop trying to please me like that. If I wanted a crazy woman to battle I would not be marrying you." She sat on the bed and cuddled up to his chest taking him by surprise. He gently wrapped his arms around her body."

"So how is ruling Demon World going?"

"Shut up if you don't want that fight now."

"That bad?"

"It's boring and annoying."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"How are the 5 prisoners."

"Can't crack the spell yet."

"And when you do?" she got up looking at him.

"I need to know if there are others out there. We can't have an army of those things running about free. I need to end what my parents tried to start."

"Do what you need to do." He could relate to her need of discovering what she deemed lost and unimportant. He was also like that until finding his sister and falling for her. And he was ready to help her in any way he could."


End file.
